Glory Of Love The Karate Kid Fanfic
by Estrella-Luna
Summary: Genevieve Lafleur wasn't your average teenage girl in high school. No, Genevieve was always something more than just the 'perfect' girl with blonde hair and green eyes that have many boys swoon at the wave of her slender finger. Although she is one of the popular kids in school, she's quite unique from every girl there. But what would happen when a new kid comes to town?
1. Prologue

**Genevieve Lafleur wasn't your average teenage girl in high school**. No, Genevieve was always something more than just the 'perfect' girl with blonde hair and green eyes that have many boys swoon at the wave of her slender finger. After all, she was born in Paris, France, and her family was famously known in the European countries. Her mother, Amelia Lafleur was an international actress mostly starring as the lead actress and a supermodel as she was known for her 'perfect French looks'. Besides her father, Nicholas was once a martial arts master and the World Class Champion, holding the title for a full decade. That was until their first child Leonardo was born, that both parents decided to give up their glamorous life in exchange to settle down as a 'normal' family.

A year later, the Lafleur family welcomed a new baby girl and named her Genevieve, however when the young girl turned 5 years old, the Lafleur family moved to Los Angeles, California. Nonetheless, this didn't stop their father to train his children in the arts of Karate; teaching them everything he knew as they grew older. Later on, both children became one of the popular kids in high school, because many teenagers knew about their famous parents. Leonardo became the Soccer Jock whereas Genevieve became the typical high school cheerleader. Nonetheless, this didn't stop them from their usual Karate training with Sensei Miyagi.

Still, what would happen when a new kid comes to town just right before the school year. Will he meet Genevieve and perhaps become friends, enemies, or more? Will there be a Glory Of Love?

**START: 2nd August 2019**

**FINISH: UNKNOWN**

**NOTE:**

**Might post at random, the updating will most probably be inconsistent. But at least 2 updates a month. Later on, I will try to constantly update more. This story is a semi-slow burn, meaning that my beloved Genevieve will be very stubborn in admitting her feelings and accepting them than rather thinking it's a burden. **

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I don't own The Karate Kid Franchise nor any of the characters that appear in The Karate Kid, all credit goes to the rightful owners. However, I do own Genevieve Lafleur, her family, and her storyline in the book, along with anything that's not part of The Karate Kid. Please don't steal ideas from this book. ****I worked really hard on this story since it took me time to figure out the plot, characters, planning, etc. The storyline is based on the movies, and eventually, follow along to the other movies. **


	2. Profile

•**DESCRIPTION•**

**Name**: Genevieve Alice Lafleur

**Birthday**: June 1, 1966

**Height: **5' 4"

**Family**:

-Nicholas Lafleur [Father]

-Amelia Lafleur [Mother]

-Leonardo Lafleur [Older Brother]

-Sophia Lafleur [Younger Sister]

**Personality**: Fierce, Brave, Cunning, Kind, Caring, Loyal, Ambitious, Honest, Bold, Sarcastic, & Intelligent

**Personal Skills: **  
**-Combat: **

Very skilled in Combat, especially Hand To Hand Combat. Genevieve would use different styles of Karate to match her style when in a fight.

**-Archery:**

Genevieve can shoot from any distance almost 200 feet away and she can shot accurately. Was taught at the age of 8 along with her brother.

**-Daggers/Knives: **

Genevieve can use knives at a distance of 30 feet from her, and her hits are very deadly. Was taught by her father at the age of 13 along with her brother.

**-Agility: **

The ability to move very quickly and easily. Since Genevieve is somewhat petite she uses this as an advantage to make her move faster.

**-Gymnastics: **

Genevieve at a young age trained in Gymnastics and eventually went on the Elite level. Genevieve can do flips, jumps, twists, backflips, etc.

**Hair Color:** Blonde

**Eye Color:** Green

**Cast: **  
**Genevieve Lafleur **Played By Dove Cameron

"**The Cheerleader" **

"I always say, 'Give them a taste of their own medicine... but mix it with your own, now that's the poison.' It would look the same, but they won't be able to tell the difference between them."

️**  
**

**Daniel Larusso **Played By Ralph Macchio

"**The Karate Kid" **

"I was just kind of hoping that you'd, you know... fall in love with me. But at the same time, I think you deserve someone so much better than me."

️

**Leonardo Lafleur **Played By Leonardo Dicaprio

"**The Jock" **

"You're a terrible liar, Gwen. I've known you far too long to be able to tell the difference between the truth and the lies. I am saying this because I care about you."

️

**Nicholas Lafleur **Played By Chris Pine  
**"Karate Champion" **

"It's not what you are that matters. It's what you choose to be. Even if anyone will think otherwise, you ultimately choose who you want to become."

️**  
**  
**Amelia Lafleur **Played By Margot Robbie  
**"French Actress/Model" **

"The real treasure better than diamonds and gold is the memories you make along the way. Since memories can be the best way to remember your accomplishments and will always live within you for the rest of your life as a reminder." 

️

**Sophia Lafleur **Played By Lucy Merriam

"**The Sweet Child" **

"With this smile, I can get away with anything, not because no one will know any better. But, because having the prettiest smile can hide the deepest secrets anyone has."

️

**Johnny Lawrence** Played By William Zabka  
**"The Bully"**

"Pain has taught me a lot more than what pleasure can ever teach me. Because the strongest hearts often have the most hideous scars."

️

**Kesuke Miyagi **Played By Pat Morita  
**"Sensei Miyagi" **

"Even if things don't go the way you expected, don't be disheartened or give up. As one who continues to advance will win in the end. Always remember that."**  
**

️

Rest Of The Karate Kid Characters As **Themselves**


	3. Cast

**Genevieve 'Evie/Gemma' Lafleur **Played By Dove Cameron

**"The Cheerleader" **

"I always say, 'Give them a taste of their own medicine... but mix it with your own, now that's the poison.' It would look the same, but they won't be able to tell the difference between them."

️

**Daniel Larusso **Played By Ralph Macchio

**"The Karate Kid" **

"I was just kind of hoping that you'd, you know... fall in love with me. But at the same time, I think you deserve someone so much better than me."

️

**Leonardo 'Leon' Lafleur **Played By Leonardo DiCaprio

**"The Jock" **

"You're a terrible liar, Gwen. I've known you far too long to be able to tell the difference between the truth and the lies. I am saying this because I care about you."

️

**Nicholas Lafleur **Played By Chris Pine

**"Karate Champion" **

"It's not what you are that matters. It's what you choose to be. Even if anyone will think otherwise, you ultimately choose who you want to become."

️

**Amelia Lafleur **Played By Margot Robbie

**"French Actress/Model"**

"The real treasure better than diamonds and gold is the memories you make along the way. Since memories can be the best way to remember your accomplishments and will always live within you for the rest of your life as a reminder."

️

**Cassandra 'Cassie' Lafleur **Played By Lucy Merriam

**"The Sweet Child" **

"With this smile, I can get away with anything, not because no one will know any better. But, because having the prettiest smile can hide the deepest secrets anyone has."

️

**Johnny Lawrence **Played By William Zabka

**"The Bully" **

"Pain has taught me a lot more than what pleasure can ever teach me. Because nobody bothers to know the real me instead."

️

**Kesuke Miyagi **Played By Pat Morita

**"Sensei Miyagi" **

"Even if things don't go the way you expected, don't give up. As one who continues to advance will win in the end. Always remember that."

️

Rest Of The Karate Kid Characters As **Themselves**


	4. Playlist

Higher Love By Steve Winwood 

Think about it, there must be higher love

Down in the heart or hidden in the stars above

Without it, life is wasted time

Look inside your heart, I'll look inside mine 

️

Waiting For A Girl Like You By Foreigner 

When you love someone, yeah, really love someone

Now, I know it's right, from the moment I wake up till deep in the night

There's nowhere on earth that I'd rather be than holding you tenderly 

️

True By Spandau Ballet 

Why do I find it hard to write the next line?

Oh, I want the truth to be said

I know this much is true 

️

Can't Fight This Feeling By REO Speedwagon

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever

I said there is no reason for my fear

'Cause I feel so secure when we're together

You give my life direction

You make everything so clear 

️

Take On Me By A-ha 

Today's another day to find you

Shying away

I'll be coming for your love, okay?

Take on me (take on me) 

️

I Want To Know What Love Is By Foreigner

I'm gonna take a little time, a little time to look around me

I've got nowhere left to hide, it looks like love has finally found me 

️

Everybody Wants To Rule The World By Tears For Fears 

There's a room where the light won't find you

Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down

When they do, I'll be right behind you

So glad we've almost made it

So sad they had to fade it

Everybody wants to rule the world 

️

I Can Dream About You By Dan Hartman

I can dream about you

I'm gonna press my lips against you and hold you to me

I can dream about you

You know you got me spellbound what else can it be 

️

Glory Of Love By Peter Cetera 

I'll be the hero you're dreaming of.

We'll live forever, knowing together

that we did it all for the glory of love. 

️

I Wanna Dance With Somebody By Whitney Houston 

It's the light of day that shows me how

And when the night falls, loneliness calls

Oh, I wanna dance with somebody 

️

Never Gonna Give You Up By Rick Astley 

We've known each other for so long

Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it

Inside we both know what's been going on

We know the game and we're gonna play it 

️

Together Forever By Rick Astley 

Can't you hear me, I'm saying

I want you for the rest of my life

Together forever and never to part 

️


	5. KARATE KID PART I: Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Summer Vacation**

Genevieve had two things on her mind: some 80's music and ice cream. The latter of which she'll visit the Ice Cream shop later today alongside her brother. The blonde teenager woke up bright and early because it was the last weekend before school began once again. This year she was going to be a Junior, although her brother will be in his last year before heading to college.

Luckily for her, she finished all her summer assignments for her Junior class. Although, it couldn't be the same for her brother, nonetheless, it was going to be an easy year for both of them. She then lazily decided to get up and stretch, before doing some workouts for the day.

Genevieve leaned against her window, seeing the radiant sun blaze her porcelain skin thus concluding to wear a pair of shorts and t-shirt. She decided to take a quick shower after observing her sweaty hair. She gently pressed on her Epson ET-10 Pocket TV, turning to dial until she found her favorite station. She increased to volume as the song, _"Let's Dance" _By David Bowie.

_Let's dance_

_Put on your red shoes and dance the blues_

_Let's dance_

_To the song they're playin' on the radio_

_Let's sway_

_While color lights up your face_

_Let's sway_

_Sway through the crowd to an empty space_

The blonde grinned as she started dancing along with the rhythm. The teenager lip-syncs the song, as she delicately washed her hair with a strawberry-scented shampoo, she swiftly shaved her legs and being careful because she didn't want any razor cuts.

_Let's dance_

_Let's dance_

_For fear your grace should fall_

_Let's dance_

_For fear tonight is all_

_Let's sway_

_You could look into my eyes_

_Let's sway_

_Under the moonlight, this serious moonlight_

After showering, she changed clothes before slipping on her white canvas converse, as she looked at the mirror. Genevieve carefully placed her watch on her left wrist. She smiled contently before down up at the wristwatch, and it was currently _9:23 a.m._

The girl nodded to herself, before closing her bedroom door behind her as she looked both ways. Across from her room was her brother's and sister's, whom which both were still in their rooms. The blonde joyfully headed downstairs as she was welcomed by the familiar scent of chocolate pancakes, her favorite.

She saw her mother, Amelia in the kitchen, carefully heating the pancakes making sure it won't get burnt from the backside before flipping it over, repeating the process. Once done, she placed it onto the stack of newly cooked pancakes were, as she created another batch of chocolate pancakes mix. Amelia was about to place the mixture onto the heating pan but noticed her daughter gazing at the pancakes closely.

Her lips curved into an amused smile as she faced her daughter. "Hello, sweetheart." The mother greeted her daughter, as Genevieve finally came towards the kitchen.

"Morning mom," The teenager answered rather timidly at her mother but helped her cut some fruit for breakfast before setting it onto the dining table. She continued to cut the last bit when she glanced over her shoulder and saw her father with a newspaper. He lightly kissed his wife's cheek and continued walking towards his daughter.

"Morning dad," The blonde grinned before setting down the fruit onto the bowl. Her father, Nicholas in return hugged his daughter before heading towards the dining table, continuing to read the newspaper.

Eventually, her other two siblings came downstairs ready to eat breakfast, as Leonardo came to rub his sister's hair. "Hey!" Genevieve scoffed, she swatted his hand away as she tried to fix her hair back to normal.

"Morning, Gemma," He smirked softly, before stealing a piece of strawberry. "Mmm, delicious fruit sis."

"Morning, _Leonardo,_" Genevieve smiled at the response she received, Leo on the other hand, cringed at his full name. He glanced at his sister, looking both ways before he began tickling her.

Genevieve immediately yelps in surprise, causing her to laugh and shake his hands off her abdomen. "S-Stop! Stop Leo!" He continued to tickle as he then said, "Say you're sorry."

"N-Never!" She was so close to falling from lack of oxygen, that she gripped his right wrist and twist it. Leo felt restrained by his sister, "I told you to stop, Leo!"

"Let go!"

"Fine! But, you started it!" The blonde girl informed him, as she pushed him away.

"Since when did you become the physical type?" Leo mocked her.

"Just now," Genevieve retorted as she grumbled annoyed, but walked to the table where all the food was ready. She seated herself down right next to her younger sister, Cassandra. Gemma gathered a few fruit and pancakes. She tried to completely ignore her brother, and rather focus on her sister.

"Morning, Cassie," As she helped her sister with placing some pancakes onto her plate. The family was silently eating their meal, however, their father called out, "So, when is the Beach Party?"

The two older siblings stared at each other, almost telepathically communicating with their eye moments. Even if the two siblings fight, they would always be there for each other in the end. "Tomorrow, it'll be at 2 p.m. I think."

The blonde girl nodded in confirmation, a thought then occurred in her head, "Will it be alright if we stay until 10? I mean we live about 5 minutes away."

The two parents glanced at one another, both deciding about the proposition their daughter proposed. "What do you think, Nick?" Amelia asked her husband, letting him decide whether or not they should stay.

"Well… I think you guys are old enough to stay but under one condition." Nicholas answered as his son asked, "Which is?"

"You two take Cass with you today since Genevieve here is picking up her radio." Their father responded as the two siblings faced each other before shrugging their shoulders. "Why not?" Gemma replied as she faced Cassie remembering about going some ice cream, "You want to go to the ice cream shop later?"

The young girl beamed excitedly, "Yes! Can I have some Chocolate Fudge, Gigi?" The older sister giggled at the nickname Cassie always calls her, so she simply smiled at her siblings.

"Yeah, so once you're done we'll leave before 10:30, okay?" Leonardo called out as his sister who replied, "Okay!"

"Well, that's settled then. Oh, also don't forget you got training with Miyagi." Amelia reminded her children, which responded with a silent nod. After breakfast, the three siblings went to the garage to get their bikes but not before saying goodbye to their parents.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Cassie waved at her parents, staring ahead seeing her older siblings already on their bikes, clearly waiting for her. "Come on, let's go." Gemma hollered as Leo went on the front, with Cassie right behind him, and Gemma was last. The three Lafleur siblings cruised along with the neighborhood with a smile on each of their faces.

️

After what seemed like months traveling from New Jersey to California, Daniel was finally on the brink of insanity. Being stuck in the car seat for hours on end can practically make anyone bored out of their minds. Daniel wished if anything will stay the same, except he knew that wasn't true. Although he knew it would be a better opportunity for both his mother and himself, he felt out of place.

"Daniel," His mother, Lucille called out softly at her son. "Daniel. Wake up. Look off the starboard row." Daniel began to stir awake, as he heard his mother laugh, "Paradise at last!" The first thing Daniel noticed was that the car was slowing down, which can only mean one thing, they finally here. He turned steadily to his right, finally seeing the so-called 'lavish' South Seas apartment his mother raved about, but rather it looked like a typical building with palm trees surrounding the property.

"Oh, we made it!" His mother gushed excitedly, causing her to get out of her Chevy station, "Come on. This is it. This is the end of the line."

Daniel stared at his mother silently, clenching his jaw tiredly before answering, "You're tellin' me." He sighed heavily, heading out of the passenger seat, not as enthusiastic as his mother. Daniel leaned against the car, struggling to get his bike off the roof rack, rather his mother faced the apartments. "Look at the palm trees! Damn! Do you know what that means?"

"Yeah, watch out for falling coconuts," Daniel answered sarcastically, his mother, on the contrary, wasn't having his doubtful attitude. "Wise guy. No more Newark winters!"

"I like winters," The teenage boy retorted, pulling his bike off the rack.

"Oh, you like sore throats? Do you like frozen toes?" His mother asked somewhat seriously at her son.

"Yeah, well I don't like smog."

"Did I tell you about the pool here?" Lucille called out, carrying some moving boxes out of the car. Daniel chuckled, "About a hundred times, ma."

"Ok, so make it a hundred and one. Open your eyes, my darling son. This is the garden of Eden. Come on." Then, she remembered something else as she walked away, "Oh, listen we're in apartment 20, okay?"

Daniel placed his suitcase onto the bike handle, wheeling it towards the front door. He then thought to maybe kick the gate door with his foot to make it easier on himself. "Hiyah!"

However, instead, someone from behind the gate grunted as it swung aside, revealing a teenage boy that was about the same age as Daniel himself. Great, now Daniel might have an enemy already, and on the first day of moving to California. Great… just great.

"Oh! Sure you're okay?" Daniel asked nervously, placing his bike down to help the boy.

"Yeah. No, it's okay. Don't worry about it." The teenager reassured Daniel, yet, Daniel wasn't certain about his encouragement.

"Have a hand up, man." Daniel offered as the boy took it replying thanks in return. "You alright? I shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah sure. Don't worry. So, you got to be the new people in apartment twenty, right?" The boy asked, still trying to soothe the throbbing pain from his head. Unsure, Daniel answered, "Oh, yeah. I guess so."

"Well, hey Freddie Fernandez, Apartment seventeen." Freddie outstretches his right hand for Daniel to shake, Daniel, reciprocated his action before introducing himself, "Daniel Larusso."

Meanwhile, the three Lafleur siblings biked along the beach as Genevieve noticed kids playing some beach sports, while others were swimming or getting their suntan. That reminded her, will her friends go along as well? Luckily for her, Freddie lived not too far from the beach, therefore they cruised along the street.

"Come on," Leo motioned his siblings to get off their bikes and walked with it through the front gate. They entered inside as Genevieve saw Freddie heading downstairs, so she greeted him.

"Hey Freddie, how are you?" Genevieve asked politely. The boy smiled at her gratefully, "Good, hey did I tell you that I have a new neighbor, he lives in Apartment twenty."

"No we didn't, but hey are you still going to the Beach Party tomorrow, man?" Leo pointed out, as Cassie clutched onto her older sister. Genevieve smiled as she patted her head gently, listening to the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm also inviting the new kid. You are still going… right?" Freddie asked unsure after all, Genevieve and Leonardo were part of the popular clique. And probably the only ones that weren't narcissistic or vain; rather the complete opposite compared to the rest of the popular high schoolers.

"Yes, I just hope it's going to be fun throughout the day tomorrow. Oh, sorry Freddie we have to meet Mr. Miyagi right now. But, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Genevieve stated, hoping he could understand.

"Yeah, no problem Gem. I'll see you tomorrow." Freddie waved goodbye as they hurriedly walked along the hallway turning to their left, having Cassie knocking the door softly. The other two placed their bikes against the wall, knowing that it wasn't going to be stolen. They all heard a faint _come in, _signaling them to enter inside. They saw Mr. Miyagi watering his Bonsai tree, before facing the three siblings.

"Hi, Sensei." They all greeted respectfully at the man. Mr. Miyagi gave a small smile, "How are you? Almost new school year?"

"We are doing good, Mr. Miyagi. It's almost the end of summer, so we go back to school after this weekend." Leo voiced his thoughts.

"Good," Mr. Miyagi nodded thoughtfully, "Ah, also no lesson today. Have fun." He ushers them to go. Both Leo and Gemma stared at each other unsure, before Gemma finally said, "Okay, see you later, Sensei." The older sister gently tugged at Cassie, as they headed back to their bikes near the hallway.

At the same, Daniel headed downstairs a bit wet from the broken faucet, wanting to fix the leaking water. He smiled at the thought of already making friends, especially his first day in California. He asked the lady directions that faintly reminded him of his Uncle Louie, as he strolled through the hallway. He barely saw a flash of blonde hair, curious he walked a bit faster wondering who that was.

Once, he came around the corner, he noticed three people; and by the looks of it they may be related or friends. Daniel really couldn't distinguish between them, but that wasn't what caught his attention. Rather, it was a teenage girl who laughed at something the boy said. Even if he didn't know her, he was fond of her precious laugh.

But, Daniel could not look away from her, yet the boy right next to her, turned his head before his smile wavered a bit. Leo could see that the boy was staring at his Gemma. He glanced around as he narrowed his eyes towards the brunette boy, warning him to back off. Leo knew that his sister was attractive, heck, almost every year a different boy would try to ask her out. Fortunately, she always declines their offer, and if they didn't back off… well, let's just say that Genevieve taught them a trick or two of her self-defense.

When the siblings biked away he stayed a bit behind to talk to Genevieve, "Did you see the new kid? He kept on staring at you." Immediately, Gemma gave a confused look at her brother, shaking her head, "What do you mean?"

"Wait, you didn't see him? Come on, Gigi I could see that he likes you." Cassie exclaimed at her sister. Leo nodded along with Cassie, "See, even Cassie saw him."

"Yeah, and he looked really cute, Gigi," Cassie gushed loudly, but Leo quickly covered her mouth.

"Besides the point… I don't want you-." Leo started, but Genevieve simply changed the subject, "Let's not talk about it. How about let's go get some ice cream."

"Yes please," Cassie giggled, tugging her bike along, but Leo wasn't giving up yet. "Gemma, we are not done with this conversation."

Gemma groaned but said nothing as they biked to Baskin Robbins, leaving their bikes at the bike rail before heading inside. Genevieve went to find some seats, while the other two would get the ice cream. Finally, Leo and Cassie came back with three cones, the Vanilla for Gemma, the Strawberry for Leo, and Chocolate Fudge for Cassie.

They sat down for a while, when Leo spotted the Cobra Kai walking in. He rolled his eyes before gently kicking Genevieve's leg. She glanced up before turning her head, Gemma then growled at them.

"Why would they be here?" Gemma asked discreetly at her brother. Leo shrugged not knowing what to answer, but only watch as Johnny looked around before smirking at Leo. Johnny called his other friends to come with him, Gemma turned around again. Only this time, Johnny smiled at her as she gave a small smile back, but she wanted to get out of there.

"Hey, Gemma, Leo are you going to the Beach Party tomorrow?" Johnny asked leaning against Genevieve's ear, she could practically feel his breathing against her skin.

"Yes."

"No," Gemma answered at the same time as she glared at Leo with a discreet sneer. "Maybe, it depends if it's not going to be lame."

"Well, Gemma maybe you and I can play some volleyball or something else… tomorrow. You know just the two of us." Johnny suggested cheekily, as Genevieve forced herself to give a kind smile.

Cassie watched as she made a small noise of disgust, she never really liked Johnny ever since Gigi introduced him to their parents. Father, could somewhat relate to him with their passion for karate, but other than that… nothing. Mother was somewhat fond of the blonde boy but found out that he wasn't who he was afterward.

One of Johnny's friends, Bobby Brown noticed the little girl wrinkle her nose in disgust, but Leo placed a protective hand against Cassie. Daring Bobby to come forth, but the boy backed away nervously.

"I-I'll maybe take that offer later, Johnny. I still don't know if we're going yet." Gemma stood up, her siblings following her actions, "But, any way I have to go pick something up, but if I can't go tomorrow, I'll see you at school."

"Well, I might be around tomorrow. See ya later, gorgeous," Johnny gently touch her hand, but she moved it away swiftly.

"Bye, Johnny. Bye, you guys," She waved off, as she throws her ice cream to the trash and went outside. Cassie ran up to Gemma, "Don't worry, I never liked Johnny, Gigi. He's always trying to flirt with you."

Gemma nodded softly, "Thanks, Cassie but I got it handled. You don't need to worry about me."

They walked on foot to the store, Gemma went to Radio Shack to pick up her radio, while Cassie and Leo went to get some snacks. They met up near the beach, relaxing for the rest of the time. Genevieve loved her siblings with all her heart, even if Leo annoyed the heck out of her, nonetheless, she still adored him. Eventually, they went back home, but Genevieve couldn't sleep, not yet anyway.

She went to the backyard, she carefully sat down and mediated like how Mr. Miyagi would show her. But, even then she still didn't feel tired, so she grabbed her dagger set on the table. She was about 40 meters away from the target, as she gripped the knife loosely. Gemma focused before she threw it towards the target, and it got closer and closer until it hit it with a loud sound coming after. A perfect Bullseye. The blonde felt someone coming behind her, so logically she grabbed another knife from the thigh-holster. She turned and throw the knife above the person's head for about an inch.

"What did I do now?" Leo teased, leaning against the wall, where the moon was shining his face, making him somewhat glow. Gemma turned around annoyed, rather focusing on her other target.

"You know you should sleep, or else you will look like the dead in the morning," Leo said jokingly.

"Yeah, well I don't mind. Besides, I don't feel tired." Gemma argued back, looking over her shoulder, giving her a vivid smirk.

"You know if you don't go to sleep, I will tell Johnny that you like him." He taunted back.

Gemma walked up to him, "It was one time before I discovered he was dating Ali two years ago. And that he was arrogant and a jerk. Besides, you wouldn't."

"Try me, Gemma."

The teenager groaned softly, nodding her head, before grabbing another knife and throw it to Leo. Only this time, it was centimeters away from his right ear. Gemma can see him visibly gulp, but stayed quiet for a bit.

"I think that's where you're wrong, Leo. If you do, I will personally make sure, you won't enjoy what I will do next." She smirked, knowing she got his full attention. Leo in return, raised his hands in mock surrender, nodding before quickly going inside. Gemma did one more target practice before heading to bed. But did you know what she got? Another perfect Bullseye.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**I first deleted this awhile back, but then decided to rewrite it again. ****Fun fact, this was my first story before "One Of A Kind" and I honestly thought this story would suck, but I have gotten better at writing now.**** I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I know the meeting was brief but Genevieve will meet Daniel soon. I'm still going to update my other stories, so please check it out? Anyway, another chapter will be coming, and as a small warning, it's a semi-burn. Meaning, Genevieve will not instantly fall in love with Daniel, rather she will try to ignore them. Anyway, thanks for reading and please vote or follow!**


	6. KARATE KID PART I: Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Beach Party Ruined?**

Subsequently a late-night sleep, Genevieve woke up groggily, tiredly rubbing her eyelids. The teenager mediated for about four minutes, before feeling a bit more energized for the day. It was still pretty early to go to the Beach Party, so Genevieve decided to change into her training clothes. She hurriedly headed downstairs to go to the training room near the garage, where she saw Leo, practicing his sword with a dummy.

"Hey, how's your ear?" She teased him, as Leo simply turned to glare at her furiously. This caused her smile wider, quietly snicker under her breath. Leo went back to practicing with his sword, while Genevieve grabbed some boxing gloves, fastening the strings before heading to the punching bag.

She began punching and kicking the bag full of sand. Genevieve alternative some kicks, imaging Johnny Lawerence face plastered on the bag. That motivated her to create harder punches, make some roundhouse kicks and butterfly ones. After, breathing heavily, the teenager pulled the gloves off facing her brother.

"Leo, I'm getting ready, alright?" Genevieve called out.

"Alright Gemma, I'll be coming soon," Leo nodded as he smiled softly at his sister. Gemma drank some water, before noticing it was noon. Walking upstairs, she went inside her room heading towards her walk-in closet. She soon realized that she didn't have many swimsuits.

"No, no, I don't know what to wear?!" She cried out, digging through her clothes. "How could I forget to do some shopping… wait, I hate shopping."

The blonde girl groaned loudly, before deciding to wear her somewhat new two-piece crimson bikini, including her white backpack with sandals. She grabbed a few towels before Gemma quickly placed some water-proof makeup before heading to the living room waiting for Leo. Since their parents and little sister weren't home, they practically had the house to themselves.

Gemma was quietly listening to _"Tainted Love" _By Soft Cell on her Sony Walkman TPS-L2, patiently waiting for her brother. She tapped her manicured nails against her thigh, following along to the beat of the song. Gemma then heard someone coming down, curious she glanced overseeing her brother lightly touch up his hair.

"Seriously?" Gemma asked, crossing her arms. Leo looked down, before staring at his sister.

"Um, what? This?" He pointed to himself, Leo was just wearing some dark denim jeans and black converse; but no shirt in sight. Leo looked like he was going to have the time of his life. On his left hand, was Genevieve's radio, which she almost forgot to bring.

"Yeah," Gemma retorted, standing up, taking the radio as she walked to the front door, Leo following her.

"Well, because I want to. Ever thought of that, Gemma?"

"Fine whatever, let's just go, pretty sure our friends are waiting for us," Gemma announced, as the siblings headed towards the beach. Since they lived nearby, they got there swiftly. After, their little argument the siblings were back to their normal selves.

Even if they are one year apart, they would sometimes act and look like twins. The funny thing is that they were born on the same day, June 1st. Leonardo was the most popular Jock at school, he could play any sport, but ultimately choose soccer. And for Genevieve, she was the Cheerleader Captain, since she was known for her Gymnastics skills. Still, Genevieve would always decline the opportunity yet the girls chose her anyway.

Upon reaching the beach, Gemma saw one of her friends, Ali Mills. She's in cheerleading as well alongside Genevieve, and she was technically one of the popular kids. Ali noticed Gemma as she smiled sweetly, waving softly at her.

"Gemma, I'm going with the boys, alright?" Leo called out towards his sister. She nodded, waving him off before walking towards one of her friends.

"Hey, Ali," Genevieve greeted before hugging the girl.

"Hey, Gemma, you finally made it!" Ali exclaimed excitedly. "How's your summer vacation?"

"Great, I went to San Francisco for a while. How about you?"

"It's been great… so far." Ali answered hesitantly, and Gemma recognized the tone of her voice. Something wasn't right about Ali.

"Ali? Did something happen?" Gemma asked slowly, not wanting everyone around them to listen to the conversation.

"No, nothing happened. I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Ali replied, be her statement sounded unsure.

"Ali, you can tell me anything, you know that right?" Gemma reassured the girl. Ali sighed softly, before nodding to herself. Ali's face slightly changed to sulking expression, as she prepared herself mentally.

"Well… no, I'm not okay. You see three weeks ago was my birthday," Ali started, Gemma nodded in understanding before telling her to sit down on the sand. "And Johnny didn't show up until almost everybody left. We argued until I finally decided to end our relationship right then and there."

Genevieve's face softened from what Ali just told her, even if she somewhat liked Johnny, Gemma couldn't help but feel awful for Ali Mills. "Ali… I'm sorry that had to happen. Maybe, it was for the best." Gemma tried to reason with her. But, Ali simply shook her head, not accepting that statement.

"But, I don't feel like it was for the best, you know? But, until then I refuse to go out with anyone for a few months."

"Well, only you would know what you want, Ali." The Lafleur girl advised her friend, before unpacking her backpack, placing the radio onto the sand. The girls kept going with their little conversation, as more of their friends arrived forming a group of the most popular girls.

After a while, Gemma started reading her summer book, before she decided to find her brother. But instead, she saw Freddie coming over, only this time with someone she hasn't seen before. Once, Freddie saw Gemma, he waved at her, as he nudged Daniel to greet her as well.

'_Wait… this is the girl from yesterday?'_ Daniel thought mentally confused, _'And Freddie is friends with her?'_

Daniel couldn't help but stare thoughtfully at the pretty blonde. She was even prettier than what he expected, Daniel grinned softly at her, hoping she saw it. Gemma wave back, before barely noticing the new boy staring at her? Or was it Ali? Gemma couldn't tell since Ali was right next to her.

"Ali," Gemma called out to her, as Ali turned around, "I think he likes you."

Gemma discreetly pointed at the boy next to Freddie, but Gemma didn't get the reaction she was hoping to get. Ali looked between the new kid and Gemma, glancing back and forth. Ali looked ahead, but he wasn't looking at her, but Gemma intensely. Once, her suspicions had been confirmed, Ali couldn't help but smile for her friend.

"No, I think he likes you, Gemma," Ali simply smirked, Gemma thought that she was probably forming some idea mentally. Genevieve simply shrugged, as she finally saw her brother. Leo was playing soccer with the boys, as she glanced to her left. Genevieve saw some girls giggled at her brother, obviously since he was shirtless, clearly displaying his fit torso.

Typical. Of course, they'll like her brother, but on the contrary, Genevieve wasn't bothered that Leo wasn't her friend or something else. The blonde teenager prefers him to be her brother because they share their passion for Karate, and they will always have each other as a family.

Gemma placed her cassette tape into the radio, turning the dial to adjust the volume. Thus, Gemma pressed the button to start the song, and it was playing _"Never Gonna Give You Up" _By Rick Astley. The teenager smiled brightly, as she continued to read her book.

Gemma heard shouts from the other side of the beach coming closer. She peeked over her book, as she saw the boys chasing the soccer ball and was coming closer towards them.

She nodded softly at her brother, but glimpsed at the new boy glancing at her. Ali nudged Gemma softly, who turned to her and saw her friend wiggling her eyebrows. Gemma immediately laughed and turned back to the boys to see him still staring at her. Gemma gave a sweet smile at him, and in response gave her a small grin.

'_He has a cute smile.' _Genevieve thought but was interrupted by her brother's glare. All she did was laugh at her brother's behavior, and couldn't help but pity the boy a bit. However, Leo knows that Genevieve is more than capable of taking care of herself.

Gemma placed her book onto the towel, as her brother kicked the ball towards her, but she caught it in one fluid motion. Since the new kid was close to her, she tossed it to him, only for Daniel to start showing off his moves.

Ali nudged Gemma out of her somewhat trance as she motioned towards the sea. Gemma understood what she meant, as the other girls left to go swimming before it was getting dark.

"I'll be going soon, okay?" Gemma asked.

"Sure thing, Gemma!" Ali called out as she walked away. Daniel kicked the ball aside, and the other boys start to chase after it. He slowly turned, as he awkwardly waved at Gemma, but she smiled and returned the gesture.

He called out, "Wait up!" And started to chase after the boys. Although Gemma could have sworn she heard, "Who's that girl in the red?"

Gemma just shook her head but didn't notice that her brother was behind her. He walked around before sitting next to her, criss-cross applesauce with his arms resting on top of his legs.

"So, now I know he likes you, Gemma. My advice is to just be careful, especially boys. It's most probably he'll try to take advantage of you." He told her seriously. However, the sister just stared at him, as if he was an idiot.

"I know, Leo, especially after the 'incident' with Johnny," Gemma used her fingers as a quotation, before saying, "But I barely know the guy, and you know I can take care of myself. Wow, makes me think you don't believe I can take care of myself."

"Of course I do, Gemma. But, as a precaution… just try to follow my advice." Leo countered back.

"Why does that matter, anyway? Besides, I'm not looking for a boyfriend now." Genevieve stated, shaking her head. He nodded, patted her knee gently before pushing himself off the ground. "Just think about it."

Leo ran back to play, while Genevieve decided to head towards the sea before it got dark soon. She walked towards the salty water, as her feet barely touch the bitter water. Gemma shivered as she stepped away swiftly, but then decided to jump in so she doesn't feel the bitterly cold water slowly.

️

Afterwhile, Genevieve got out of the water, before jogging towards her backpack. She hugged herself with a new towel, as she searched inside her luggage before pulling out some new fresh clothes. She went to the nearest restroom to change into a white top and light pink long wide pants. The blonde girl sat next to her friends, while they were talking about boys, she was zoning-out for a bit. Since she sat near the fire pit, Gemma heated her marshmallow over the crackling fire.

Daniel watched from afar, seeing that same blonde girl that captivated his attention, so much so he couldn't help but discreetly stare at her. She then lifted her head gently as she stared at him, he immediately became nervous from her glance but kept his cool by giving her that same grin. She smiled kindly, Daniel silently hoping that he wasn't creeping her out, but instead, she faced back at her friends.

It was getting darker by the minute, as Genevieve nibbled on her s'more, but her eyes flickered towards her brother, who was sitting next to Freddie. Daniel didn't notice this innocent action from her, but Freddie sure did. And he couldn't have been more happy for Genevieve.

"I think the blonde is looking at you," Freddie announced to Daniel. Daniel looked at him bewildered, not believing what he was saying.

"Oh, yeah right. Which blonde?" Daniel asked him, looking slightly over the fire.

"The one with the white top," Freddie answered.

"No, she isn't."

"No, I'm serious, I think she has the hots for you," Freddie said seriously, while Leo smirked at the idea forming. He faced the boys next to him as he said, "You guys, know you're talking about my girlfriend?"

Daniel looked at him both perplexed and nervous at the older teenager. Is that why Daniel saw them together yesterday? But, then why was there a little girl with them as well? Judging by the look on Leo's face, he looked almost dead serious.

"She's your girlfriend? But, I thought she was single." Daniel asked hesitantly, as Freddie saw Daniel's confusion plastered onto his face.

"He's just kidding Danny, she is single. Leo is Gemma's older brother, not her boyfriend." As Leo smirked at the gullible boy.

"Did you believe that?" Leo lightly punched Daniel's arm, as his lips curled into a wide smile. Daniel laughed nervously, "Well, it looked like you were…"

"What serious?" Leo asked as Daniel nodded. "Well, I was just kidding."

"As I said, Leonardo is her brother, and trust me, he tried to do that to me," Freddie explained.

Leo laughed, "Yup, and I'll do it all over again!" He smiled at the profound memory.

"Well, who can blame her. Right, Freddie." Daniel said.

"Yeah, then why don't you make a move." Freddie implies.

Genevieve couldn't stop wondering if Johnny was going to show up, and he did, he should have hours ago. Gemma then gasped at something she just realized the day before at Baskin Robbins. Johnny was flirting with her, because Ali broke up with him, and now he wants Gemma. She grimaced at the thought of replacing her friend for Johnny.

She then turned back to reality, when the ball was kicked towards the girls. The girls laughed before Ali tossed the ball to Gemma. The blonde teenager rolled her green eyes and walked towards the boys. The boys were chatting to themselves and Freddie's new friend walked right at her.

"I hope you didn't lose anything important," Gemma asked as she bounced the ball.

"No not really, but I hope I'm not bothering you." He said somewhat nervously.

"Not at all," Gemma smiles kindly, "But, I was wondering how you learned to kick like that?"

"Well, it's pretty easy actually. I played when I was in New Jersey. I can teach you." Daniel offered.

"Sure, I see why not."

Cool, any way you just uh, well I start with the knee." As he started kicking with his knee. "Do one at a time, then go up by 2 then 3 and more afterward. Now, you try."

Gemma grabbed the ball, and started kicking with her knee, she had trouble at first but got the hang of it.

"Good, that's good." Daniel praised her. She started hitting it once then two times, and she continued to do more. But, she made a wrong move as she tripped onto the sand. Gemma burst into laughter and Daniel did as well.

On top of the hill, Johnny and his friends just came to the beach, as they finished racing through the streets.

"Alright! That was awesome!" One of Johnny's friends, Bobby called out.

"Brew time, man! Who's for a warm one? Hey you go," Another friend, Tommy took out some beer from his backpack that was placed on his chest.

"No, I'll pass man," Johnny declined, getting comfy with his motorbike.

"Hey, Bobby?"

"No thanks, pal." Bobby shook his hand towards his friend.

"Who are you kidding? You're still the _ace _degenerate." Tommy laughed out loud.

"No, _ex_-degenerate, man," Johnny corrected him as he rolled his eyes away. He turned around saying, "8:00 a.m. Tomorrow, I'm a senior. I've got one year to make it all work. And that's what I'm going to do. _Make it work._"

"All of it, right?" Johnny turned to Bobby, as the blonde boy chuckled to himself. This was the year he will finally ask Genevieve out. A few weeks ago, Johnny was ecstatic that Ali broke up with him. Or else, he was going to do it instead, and now he could finally ask the prettiest and popular girl in school.

Genevieve Alice Lafleur.

Tommy looked to his left as he noticed Ali Mills sitting with her girlfriends.

"Hey, you must be a trendsetter, Johnny. Looks like everyone's doin' something new," Tommy crackled, as Johnny turned a bit confused, "Take a right. Check it out."

Johnny looked down below as he saw Ali Mills giggles with her friends, like if the breakup didn't affect her at all. It sure didn't affect Johnny at the slightest.

"Forget about her! We're done! Besides, I'm moving on to someone else." Johnny declared as both Tommy and Bobby looked at each other with knowing grins.

"Like Genevieve?" Tommy suggested as he nudged Johnny on his shoulder.

"Exactly," Johnny announced proudly, a smirked vivid in his lips. Yet, once he saw Genevieve with some new kid a bit away from Ali, Tommy knew that Johnny wouldn't like it. Not one bit.

"Hey, Johnny watch this," Tommy pointed at the place where Genevieve was. Johnny instantly started fuming in anger and frustration, wondering why Genevieve was hanging around with some loser?

"Hey, forget it, man," Bobby called out, but Johnny already started his engine and drove downhill.

However, the happy moment was ruined when Gemma noticed Johnny looking at her. She could see the anger in his eyes as he biked down with his friends behind him. She then decided to have Daniel away from her, so when he gave her the ball, she 'accidentally' kicked it a bit too far.

"Sorry," Gemma said sincerely, wanting him to get out of the way.

"Uh, it's alright, I'll be right back." He said, causing her to nod her head. Gemma stared at her brother, turning her head towards the Cobra Kai, and Leo understood what she meant. She heard the bikes come closer and Gemma just sat back down with the girls. The Cobra Kai got off their bikes, and she knew something was going to happen.

"Hey Gemma, just the person I wanted to see. I've been meaning to talk to you." Johnny said, taking off his onyx gloves. Still, Genevieve just lightly glares and gave him a cold shoulder.

"I'm not in the mood to talk, okay Johnny." She declared crossing her arms.

"Well, I want to talk to you, alright." As he turned off the music, she then glared at him, before turning it back on.

"What is your problem." He asked as he turned it off again. She cursed under her breath before facing him again.

"Look, can't you just take your Cobra Kai's get out of here. Some of us, want to have fun." Indicating at her friends, but more specifically for Ali Mills.

"Hey, like if that was going to solve everything." He said taking her backpack, Leo watched intensely at the interaction between his sister and classmate.

"Give me back my backpack." She hissed, but he didn't comply.

"No," as he was facing towards Gemma looking down at her. Since she was sitting down she had to look up.

"Give me back my backpack." She told him once again, this time with a warning tone.

"You promise you to talk to me?" He insisted harshly.

"Fine, now give it back," Gemma outreach her hand quickly snatching her backpack back. But, Johnny took a different approach, he grabbed her radio and tossed it to the ground. Now, both Leo and Genevieve were pissed at Johnny.

"You just broke my radio, stupid!" Gemma yelled.

"Don't call me stupid!"

"Hey, what's your problem?" Leo yelled and walked towards Johnny, daring him to answer the question.

"What about mind your own business. It's between me and her!" Johnny yelled back, as Leo was about the shove him, but Daniel picked up her radio. Johnny noticed this as he pointed at him, "Don't touch it, punk."

Genevieve looked down to see Daniel crouch down to pick up her radio. She gave a small sad smile towards him, but he didn't see it. Johnny quickly knocked the radio again out of his hand.

"Here you want it? Take it." Before, Johnny shoved the radio to Daniel, making him fall. Daniel quickly stood up, looking as if he wanted to fight back. Knowing Johnny, he wants a fight, and unfortunately, she was right. Johnny tossed Genevieve to the side, knocking her down to the sand before he makes Daniel trip.

"Johnny, cut it out. Alright?" Gemma yelled angrily, putting her hands onto his chest, feebly trying to make him stop.

But, Daniel got up again and ran up to Johnny, only for him to stick out his right leg this time, to trip Daniel again. Gemma looked at her brother, pleading him to help her. Leo tried to give Johnny a piece of his mind, but both Johnny's friends held him back. Gemma was caught back by her girlfriends, not wanting her to be injured.

Johnny began playing games with Daniel before doing a back kick right into his torso. Daniel groaned softly as many teenagers surrounded them, and Gemma was in the front row.

"This was all your fault," The Cobra Kali leader pointed at her.

"My fault?! You started it!"

"Yeah, and all I wanted was to talk," Johnny retorted before walking slowly towards Daniel.

"Are you done playing, _hero?" _However, before he can continue, Daniel immediately punched him at his nose. Even if Daniel learned Karate a few years back, he now hoped it was enough to fight him.

"Alright, now we're even. No mercy, man. _No mercy_," Johnny repeated the last works like how his Sensei taught him. The Cobra Kai lifted his hands above his chest, ready to defend himself. He then continued to attack Daniel multiple times before he ultimately landed on the ground, and this time… he didn't stand up.

Ali Mills was fed up with her ex-boyfriend solution to everything that involves violence. She went forward as she began hitting him repeatedly, "Why does everything have do involve violence, huh? Are you still mad I break up with you?!"

"No, but this wasn't your fault! So, stay out of it!" Johnny then cupped Gemma's chin that was dangerously close to his lips, "Now, look what you do? This was all your fault, not mine."

She quickly smacked his hand away from her, before slapping him hard across his face. He was shocked at first before he processed what just happened. The Cobra Kai leader, lifted his left hand gently over his cheek, before feeling a faint sting. Damn, this girl can serious pack a mean hit. "Come on, Johnny! Why aren't you fighting back!"

"..."

"Oh, I get it. It's because I'm a girl." Gemma asked as she continued to push him backwards but did nothing. He simply ignored it before walking away, "Bullshit. Get on your bikes, guys."

The Cobra Kai started to leave immediately, as the crowd broke off. Ali tried to help the injured boy, but Daniel didn't want her help. Or anybody's. Genevieve was going to approach him, but Leo stopped her tracks.

"Don't." He held her arm softly, warning his sister, "Let him be. He doesn't want to look weak, Gemma. Come, let's go home."

Gemma stared at the injured brunette boy before sighing and complying with her brother's advice. The siblings packed their stuff and left the beach, still, no one dared talked on the way home. They bid each other goodnight and tried to go to sleep. But, Genevieve's mind was somewhere else until she was engulfed with a blackness void of dreams.


	7. KARATE KID PART I: Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: First Day Of School **

Genevieve started her day, with an early meditation before heading towards the shower. She nodded to herself, deciding what to wear as she walked to her closet. The teenager grabbed her blush pink shirt, a wide magenta belt, and a plaid skirt as she carried her backpack downstairs.

"Damn! I forgot my homework." Genevieve raced back up, collecting her summer assignments and shoving it inside her backpack. She quickly walked downstairs, before heading towards the dining room.

Her parents were busy preparing breakfast, her mother placed a plate on the table, as Genevieve thanked her. The blonde sat down quickly eating the french toast on her plate. Her sister came along, as they both hurriedly ate their food.

"Morning, Ma," Gemma smiled as she walked to the kitchen to grab some milk. Amelia sat down right next to her husband, as she glanced at her two eldest children.

"Good morning Gemma, how was the Beach Party yesterday?" Amelia asked kindly, as her son, Leonardo kissed her on her mother's forehead in greeting. He then turned to his left and sat down between Cassie and his mother.

"Hi mom," Leo announced, as Gemma stared at her brother. They both had a knowing look on their face, still, Gemma couldn't help but feel guilty last night for Freddie's friend.

"The Beach Party was pretty good for the most part. I was with Ali in the water, and we got to meet Freddie's new friend. His name's Daniel," Gemma answered, as her father came to the kitchen to get some fresh fruit.

"Morning, dad," Gemma called out before kissing her father on the cheek.

"Morning, Gemma. You look like you are in a good mood," Nicholas noticed his daughter's cheerful tone.

"I am, Ali told me yesterday that we were both going to the mall after school today. Since the new game, Mario Bros. and Star Wars is coming, so we planned to go play for a while." Gemma said, "Oh, but can I go? I mean I didn't ask for permission."

"Of course, sweetheart. But I want you back home at 8:30 the latest." Nicholas declared. "Deal, thanks, dad." Gemma grinned softly, as she placed her Sony Walkman inside her backpack.

Nicholas glanced at his son, minding his own business. "And Leo," The oldest sibling faced his father, "You're going with Gemma to the arcade, alright?"

Leonardo turned to his sister, who smiled innocently since she knew he had a weakness for arcade games. He debated mentally but ultimately decided to go along with her. "Alright. But, only because I want to beat Bobby's score on Defender."

"As much as I like to listen to your interesting conversation, they had to go to school," Amelia called out, as they all quickly shuffled around, gathering their possessions before waving goodbye to their parents.

"Bye ma, dad. Leo will take Cassie to school." Gemma yelled hurriedly, tugging Cassie with her. Fortunately, Cassie's school was about 4 minutes away, so Leo decided to take his car to drop her off. After that, the two older siblings drove to school, even if Gemma was a bit unease with Leo's driving.

Two months ago, Leonardo finally got his Driver's License, and as a gift, his parents gave him a new 1980 Mercedes-Benz 300SL. The exterior was a nice midnight black, and the interior was onyx leather all complete with a 2 seater. Gemma personally loved the car, so one day, her father took her to one of his friend's car dealers, and helped decide what car would be for Leo. And she made the right choice since her brother couldn't stop raving about having a Mercedes-Benz for a while now.

They came around the corner and the school building was in view, as Leonardo drive to one of the student parking. Luckily for them, they reserved parking right in front of the school, as the siblings grabbed their backpacks. They walked away, as Leonardo lifted his hand over his shoulder and locked the car with his keys.

The Lafleur siblings were greeted by many fellow students, as Gemma gave a kind smile towards them all. That was until she noticed someone familiar walking away from his bicycle. She kept glancing before finally realizing it was Daniel with Aviator Sunglasses. She was a bit confused, that was until a subtle black area around his eye.

"Hey, Gorgeous!" Someone called out directly at the blonde. Genevieve quickly turned to the direction of the voice and saw the Cobra Kai around Johnny's new motorbike. Some of the boys wolf-whistled her, but she rolled her eyes. Leonardo was about to walk towards them, but Gemma grabbed a hold of him.

"Don't do it. Not now," Gemma reasoned her brother, as he gave one final look at Johnny. The siblings ignored them and turned around to grab their class schedules. They waited in line for 5 minutes, before reaching the front desk.

"Names?" The lady asked rather bored at the siblings.

"Genevieve and Leonardo Lafleur," The siblings both stated, as the woman looked through the files before handing it to them.

"Here you go," As Genevieve grabbed both of them. "Thank you," She farewell politely, handing Leo's schedule towards him.

"What classes do you have?" Gemma asked, but Leonardo said, "You first."

"Fine, first period AP Psychology?"

"Nope, Math Analysis. Second?" Leo shook his head.

"Advanced Drama then Chemistry Honors," Gemma said, causing Leonardo to smile, "I have Chemistry third period too. Alright, in fourth period I have English Literature then AP Government."

"Nope, neither of those. And six period I got Cheer practice," Gemma sighed sadly.

"Hey, I have Soccer practice last period. So, at least I'll see you soon then. I just don't know if we have the same lunch."

"It's alright, I'm sure I have friends in my other classes. But, come on let's go before the bell rings," Genevieve pointed at the clock on the side of the building, saying, _7:51 a.m. _Leonardo nudged her to go to class, but Genevieve was thinking if she might see him later at lunch or after school. She arrived at her first class looking to find anyone there, only a few friends here and there. She went through the day, and she was honestly thankful that she didn't have any of the Cobra Kai's in her classes but the same goes with Daniel.

'_Wait, why am I even thinking about him? I barely know the guy,' She thought mentally. _Genevieve shrugged the thought aside as she continued to write her assignment onto her notebook. She was so busy thinking that she didn't hear the bell ring loudly, echoing through the classroom. Genevieve hurriedly got up and went to her first lunch, looking around to see if anyone she knew would have the same lunch as her.

"Gemma! What lunch do you have?" Ali Mills came up to Genevieve, as she just held one finger up. "Perfect! Let's grab the same table as last year." Genevieve nodded as she linked her arm with Ali's and walked over to the _popular_ table with other girls.

"Gemma! You're here! Here, sit in the middle," Olivia, one of Genevieve's friends motioned her to sit down. Gemma compiled before heading to the cafeteria to grab some lunch. Olivia Scott was the typical popular girl who was narcissistic and selfish about everything. The brunette teenager was notorious for being the 'player' around the school since Olivia would always have a new boyfriend almost every three months. Genevieve never knew why she was 'friends' with her, but she did know that she's Bobby's cousin.

"Via, where were you yesterday? You weren't at the beach?" Genevieve asked kindly, as Olivia smirked at her.

"Oh, I was busy with my new boyfriend. Speaking of him, let me have Trevor come over!" Olivia called out to her football player boyfriend. "Hey, bae!" She kissed the boy roughly, but the girls all knew that it was all for show.

"Um, I'm going to get lunch alright?" Genevieve pointed to the cafeteria, causing the girls to nod along with her.

"Why don't we all go?" One suggested as the rest of the girls whispered in agreement thus following her to grab their lunch. Other students around them watched the girls laugh and interact with one another. Olivia was left by herself as she continued to make a love-fest to her lover boy.

Many were envious of their popularity status in school, and others didn't mind being unpopular. However, Genevieve would always give a smile to everyone, popular or not popular. Still, Genevieve didn't know that Daniel had the same lunch as her, so the brunette teenager walked around staring at the tables.

Unfortunately, Johnny and his Cobra Kai gang had the same lunch as them, where they sat in their table. After the incident yesterday, Johnny steer away from Genevieve for a while. Still, he told his friends that he would not give up on Genevieve just yet.

"Hey, do you guys want to go to the arcade later?" Genevieve grinned, receiving some confirmations around her.

"How about you Via?" Ali asked the brunette teenager.

"Sure… I guess so," Olivia shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly.

"Alright, we'll be near the front of the school so we can go. Got it?" Ali declared to her friends, just when the bell rang.

After lunch ended, Genevieve got up and walked to her fifth-period class. She walked through the hallway and saw a glimpse of Daniel walked by. He looked like he was looking for someone in particular. Genevieve immediately thought he might be looking for Freddie, who she hasn't seen in any of her classes yet. But, what stopped her was his stare looking at her, giving a small wave. _'What's with him and staring?' She thought,_ yet nonetheless, she smiled at him and walked to her classroom.

Time flew by quickly, as Genevieve changed into her Cheerleader practice outfit, before walking out to the field. Ali motioned her to come along to find their coach, as she spotted her brother near the soccer field. She smiled softly before she started practicing her routine.

"Go, fight, win, touchdown!" Gemma chanted loudly, as she clapped along to the beat before doing a mid-air split. "Go, fight, win, touchdown!"

The whistle blows towards the soccer players, as the boys started to run after the ball. Leonardo was calling out to his friends to watch the tryouts, and see who makes it through. He observes Daniel standing there before greeting someone, "Hey, guys! Freddie, how you doing?"

"Yeah Karate Kid," Freddie taunted him, as another boy said, "Let's see your moves."

Some of the boys were playing around, "Daniel only knows how to get his butt kicked. Hey, I already know that move. Let's go."

All the boys left him, but Ali listened to the entire conversation as she nudged Genevieve before tossing the soccer ball. Genevieve caught it with ease, causing her to smile, she walked up to Daniel calling out, "Hey, think fast."

Daniel immediately turned and caught it with one hand. Genevieve chuckled at his boldness, "Hi," She greeted him.

"Hi," Daniel replied, smiling at the blonde cheerleader.

"How's your eye?" Genevieve gestured his black eye, as she walked a bit closer to examine it.

"Uh, don't worry I look worse than I feel." Daniel tried to reason with her, yet she gingerly touched his eye. "Does that hurt?"

"No, it just stings a bit," Daniel shrugged as Genevieve retracted her hand, nodding to herself.

"Well, I hope so. Anyway, I never got the chance to say thank you yesterday." She added staring kindly at him.

"Oh, no. It was nothing. I'm just sorry for your radio."

"Well, I'm more concerned for you, then my radio. I guess I should have just given it to him the first time." She answered guilty, but Daniel shook his head in disagreement.

"Why? It wasn't his, right?" Genevieve looked up, and smiled before saying, "Yeah, you're right it wasn't his."

"See, we already think alike alright." Daniel pointed out.

"Yes, apparently we do. Well, you know what else we do alike?" She asked, before grabbing the ball and started kicking it with her left knee.

"Hey, you have been practicing I see," Daniel said before taking the ball away.

"Yeah, I have," But, was caught off when she overheard someone shout '_Cheerleaders, over here.' _She turned back to face Daniel, "I got to go, see you later maybe. Bye."

"Hey, wait! I didn't catch your name?"

"I didn't throw it," Gemma smirked mischievously, before replying seriously, "But if you must know, it's Genevieve Lafleur. But, my friends call me Gemma. What's your name?"

'_Lafleur? Why does that sound familiar?' _Daniel wondered, maybe he heard if it back in Newark, New Jersey? Perhaps his old friends maybe mentioned it? Or that he heard it somewhere here in California? Daniel shrugged the thought away for now, as he continued to look at Genevieve.

"Uh, Daniel Larusso. But my friends call me Danny." She giggled before running with the other cheerleaders. Genevieve lined up the girls before being next to Ali and started to practice.

Meanwhile, Bobby saw the whole interaction as he glanced at Johnny with his team. Johnny nodded firmly at his friend, who compiled back with a small nod. Bobby walked near Leonardo so that he could be close to him and the new kid as possible.

"Go, fight, win, touchdown! Go, fight, win, touchdown!" Gemma cheered, then she did a backflip and a split in the end.

Everyone clapped along, doing the routine a couple of times before they got the hang of it, "That's great, Gemma."

Ali high fived Genevieve, as she nodded at her while she started standing up. She rubbed out the grass from her clothes, grabbing a water bottle for her to drink. Genevieve observed her brother, as he glanced over at the boys. They waited for their coach to blow the whistle, and once he did the boys started playing.

Gemma saw her brother pass the ball to Daniel, then he was running with the ball to the other side of the field. However, one of the boys who she recognized as Bobby 'accidentally' tripped Daniel making him fall.

"Have a nice trip?" Bobby taunted at Daniel, laughing along with his friends.

Almost like an instinct, Daniel ran up to Bobby and pushed him to the ground. They started to throw punches at each other, as Gemma heard the coach yelled at them to stop. Leo quickly tried to intervene in the fight, as he held a grip on Daniel, while the other boys were pulling up Bobby away.

Gemma watched the whole thing, as Daniel walked away furiously, "This school sucks! It sucks!"

She no longer focused on her routine, but rather facing Daniel walking away. Daniel gave one last look at Genevieve before walking towards the school building. Genevieve turned to face her brother, who looked right at her but turned back to his soccer practice. She kept on looking at Daniel, becoming smaller and smaller as he walks further away.

Bobby flipped Daniel the bird, as Leonardo called Bobby that he's off from the tryouts. "Bobby! Get off the field!"

"What?" Bobby turned to the blonde Soccer Captain. Leonardo rolled his eyes from Bobby's ignorance. He walked over to him, as he gently pressed his finger onto Bobby's chest.

"Did I stutter?" Leo mocked him, "I said get off the field!"

"Why?"

"You heard me. Get… off… the… field! Now!" Leonardo emphasized each word, pointing to the benches near the basketball court.

"Whatever man! You can't do that!"

"You think I'm joking? Let's see now if I'm joking," Leo pointed to himself seriously he turned to his coach, "Coach Boomer?"

The man faced his star soccer player, "Yeah, Leo?"

"Can you have Bobby off the team for the first three games of the season?" The blonde teenager pointed at Bobby.

"What you're serious?" But the question was ignored as the coach thought about it. "Give me one reason why I should?"

Leonardo walked over to his coach, as other soccer players surrounded them wanting to listen to the conversation. He smirked inwardly as he glanced around his team, including Johnny who was watching everything happening. Leonardo motioned Genevieve to come closer so she could hear what he was about to say. She nodded silently, wondering what he had up his sleeve.

"Well, Coach I overheard him say that _'The only way you'll ever get laid is if you crawl up a chicken's ass and wait.'_" Leonardo smirked in triumph as he waited for his coach reaction.

"WHAT?!" The man barked as Bobby's eyes widen with shock. "NO! Coach, I would never say that!"

"ENOUGH! You're out until the fourth game!" Coach Boomer ordered Bobby, as his friends were about to protest, yet Coach Boomer saw them.

"AND YOU BOYS! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT OR ELSE YOU WOULD NEVER PLAY ANOTHER GAME!" As Johnny and the rest of his nodded rapidly in fear of getting off the team. Gemma started laughing loudly, before swiftly covering her mouth to muffle the sounds. Leonardo excused himself before hugging his sister in support before she would fall to the grass.

"W-Why would y-you do that-t?" Gemma continued to laugh, causing Leo to smile widely. "Because my dear, Gemma it's fun messing with others."

"I-I c-can't b-breathe," Gemma snorted unattractively, but she didn't care about others watching. Her face became red from laughing too hard, as she held her stomach tightly from lack of oxygen. Since school was almost over, so Genevieve tried to hurry and changed into her clothes before waiting for her friends near the front of the school.

Once, her friends and Leonardo arrived they drove to the mall where the new arcade would be. Leonardo dropped off the car nearby as they all got out and walked through the doors. Gemma still couldn't forget the look on Johnny's and Bobby's face after they were called out during soccer practice. Gemma kept looking around before waving at one of her friends, "Jake! Can you tell me where the new—,"

"Mario Bros. is? Yeah, come I'll show you." Jake motioned to them, leading them to the right before seeing many familiar games. "Here it is, I'd say you hurry up, I know many people would want to play this."

"Thanks, Jake. I certainly will," She hugged in gratitude before walking to the game, noticing there was already a few people.

"I call the next game!" A little boy called out as he placed his quarter onto the screen. Soon, others followed along as Gemma placed six quarters for her turn. While Leonardo walked away to play Defenders and saw some of his friends there.

The girls waited patiently for their turn, as they gossiped about boys, their love life, and did they already mention boys?

"Oh, Gemma when will you ever get a boyfriend? I mean you are practically the last girl to have one!" Olivia gossiped to Genevieve, as she quirked her eyebrows with interest.

"What is that supposed to mean, Via?" Gemma retorted back at her friend.

"Well, I know many boys who would want to ask you out. Including my cousin Bobby," Olivia tried to reason with her.

"Yes, and I rejected every single one of them. I don't want to date anybody at the moment, look it's Junior Year. The year where I want to make it work, and perhaps have a role in a future film someday." Genevieve sighed softly, looking over her shoulder to see if anyone she knew was around.

"We all know you are going to be successful because of your parents, Gemma. You can't deny that." Now, that's when Olivia crossed the line. Genevieve hated- no, _loathed-_ being compared to her parents. Just because she comes from a wealthy known family doesn't mean that she can't do something about it.

"You know what Via? It doesn't matter if my family is well-known around the world. I want to be successful and make my _reputation_. Not one that was passed down to me before I was even born," Genevieve called out at Olivia, who rolled her eyes in ignorance.

If only Ignorance was bliss. Ali intervened before the argument got a bit heated, so Olivia just huffed and decided to go leave the arcade. Her other friends debated whether to go with Olivia, as she stared down at them.

"Well?" She snapped quickly, causing the girls to flinch in fear.

"Um, w-we will stay here, Via."

"Fine! Whatever, I'm leaving!" Olivia glared at Genevieve before furiously walking away from them. Yet, Genevieve didn't mind at all, she always thought that Olivia was a nightmare. Even if Olivia was trying to intimidate Gemma, they all knew that she would outmatch her.

Without a second thought.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to buy some chips," Gemma pointed to the counter. She walked over to Jake, who saw everything.

She sighed before asking him, "Did you see—,"

"Yeah I did," Jake nodded as Gemma stared at him briefly. "But, she's wrong to underestimate you. You can be anything you want to be. I know you can, Gemma."

"Thanks, I guess? Anyway, can I buy some chips?" She handed out some money, but Jake shook his head.

"Don't worry, it's on the house." Jake smiled while handing out her favorite chips, Flamin' Hot Cheetos.

"Thanks, Jake. You're the best." She took the bag before walking back to her friends. Once it was Genevieve's turn, she started the game console. She presses the buttons gently to see what it was supposed to do. "What? Okay, jump, run, and then what?"

The blonde puckered her lips slightly, a bit confused with the new arcade game. Either way, she continued to have fun before going to some other games. But the argument was still fresh in her mind, was Olivia right? That Genevieve will only be successful because of her parents? Time went by fast, that the siblings stayed there for around three hours.

"Gemma? Gemma?! GEMMA!" Leonardo shouted, waving his head over Gemma's face. She blinked before she refocuses her attention to her brother.

"Yeah?"

"We're leaving, it's 8:17." Leonardo pointed at his watch. "Oh, um yeah let's go. Bye Ali! Bye girls!"

"Bye Gemma!" They all waved before the siblings headed to the car, driving their way home.

"What happened back there?" Leo asked after a long pause.

"It was Olivia, who was being bitter and bitchy towards me. But, it doesn't matter, she knows not to mess with me." Gemma shrugged looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I heard. But are you okay?" That question left Genevieve paralyzed for a moment. Was she okay about the situation? After the accusations made against her?

"I'm fine, I'm a tough girl," Gemma teased as she pulled a serious face but only to backfire and laugh afterward. Leo rolled his eyes, still focusing on the road, "What did I do to deserve you?"

"I don't know? Because you love me!"

He briefly smiled and looked at her before saying, "Yeah I guess I do."

"You guess?"

"Fine, I do love you," Leonardo leaned over and put his arm around her shoulders. After getting home, the siblings began to start on their homework assignments. Following the events of a long day, Gemma decided to just get ready for bed after a chaotic first day of school. Especially, with all the drama that occurred in which this will affect the events of tomorrow. Genevieve just laid there still before trying to get some shut-eye.


	8. KARATE KID PART I: Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Unfortunate Disasters **

Daniel woke up from his makeshift bed as he stared at his feet intensely. He thought about what occurred the day before and wasn't too thrilled to the second day of school. He was interrupted by a loud knock on the door, his mother peeking over, "Oh good! Daniel, I want you to eat before you got to school alright?"

"Alright, ma," Daniel sighed before he nodded softly as he got ready to change. It only took him 15 minutes before taking his bike downstairs. He glanced around before Daniel got on and rode himself to school.

The ride wasn't too bad, it would only be around 7 minutes till he got to school. He turned around the corner when he saw Gemma and Leo turned to the student parking lot and parked in front of the school. Daniel didn't want to admit it but he loved the way her hair flows gently against the breeze when the Mercedes-Benz was moving. It made her look elegant and sophisticated as well.

He saw Genevieve get off the car, brushing her hair before walking inside the school with her brother behind her. Daniel noticed many boys practically drooling over her, as he became a bit envious of them staring at her. It doesn't mean that Daniel didn't think that she was cute— no beautiful. Anyway, he walked to his class nearby hers, just when he realized that he didn't have the same class as her.

'_What a shame,'_ Daniel thought but perhaps he might see her later today. Genevieve, on the other hand, was navigating through the hallways when she glanced at Olivia staring intensely back at her.

Olivia sneered at her, as everyone around them stopped and stared at the two popular teenagers. Genevieve ignored her as she was walking away, "Hey! Where do you think you're going?!"

Gemma suddenly stopped as she turned around, "Oh you're talking to me? I thought you only talk behind my back."

"Like if Gemma! I don't care about—,"

"Look… sorry that sarcasm falls out of my mouth like bullshit falls out of yours." Genevieve smirked as everyone around them _ooh's_ loud. Olivia has enough as she walked closer to Genevieve, with her boyfriend behind her. Olivia was a bit shorter than Genevieve while she was 5' 2, Genevieve was 5' 4.

"That's it! You deserve to know that you are only relevant because of your parents. I mean, come on! That's the only reason you're popular is because of them!" Olivia mocked laugh, but everyone else around her didn't say anything.

"Remember when I asked for your opinion? Me neither." Genevieve brilliantly outwitted Olivia as she continued to stare her down.

Olivia finally inches closer as was face to face with the blonde teenager. Olivia glared at her but kept her mouth shut since she didn't have any witty comebacks.

"Well? Am I right?" Olivia gestured to everyone who just stands still there.

"Well?!" Olivia snapped at them, but instead silently smiling at Genevieve and walked behind her for support. Genevieve smiled brightly at them, she recognized some people and others who she didn't know. Nonetheless, she felt like they cared very much for her.

The only person who was behind Olivia was her boyfriend Trevor, but he looked like he didn't want to be involved in a hideous cat-fights.

"It seems to me that you're wrong, Via. It's not because of that." Genevieve turned around as she thanked everyone before she glanced over at Olivia. The brunette huffed before declaring, "This isn't over yet, Gemma! You know who will win at the end of the day!"

"I believe it has. And I know that being a bitch is a tough job but someone has to do it." Genevieve leaned over her ear as she whispered, "And don't even think about trying to outwit me. We both know that if you're going to be a smart ass, first you have to be smart, otherwise you're just an ass."

Olivia pushed herself away from Genevieve before flipping the bird in front of her face. Gemma teased the brunette teenager, "Oh, obscene finger gestures from such a pristine girl."

The brunette teenager left as everyone around them scattered. Gemma continued her day by going to her other classes just fine. She thanked God that she didn't have that spoiled-brat in any of her classes this year. Genevieve went to the disciplinary office to ask for some information about something. Once satisfied, she returned to her class seeing her friend Ali waiting for her.

"Hey Ali, is it fine if I sit with someone else today during lunch?" Gemma asked her.

"Sure it's fine. I heard about Olivia and—,"

"Hey, don't worry about it. She knows her limits and knows who is going to win anyway." Gemma stated as she nodded softly.

Throughout the day, Genevieve noticed that Olivia was somewhat hiding from her, but she didn't mind. She preferred to find someone else instead during lunch. She walked to grab a tray before seeing the familiar brunette boy strolling through the aisles.

"Hi," Gemma greeted as she stands right beside him. She reached over to grab a couple of pieces of fruit before looking at Daniel.

"Hey, Gwen, How are you doing?" Daniel asked casually. Genevieve furrowed her eyebrows in a bit confusion, "Gwen?"

"Uh yeah, I thought you might like it?" Daniel then said when he saw her somewhat emotionless expression, "Or not if you—."

Genevieve laughed before shaking her in disagreement, "Hey, it's fine. I like it. Anyway, I'm doing great so far."

"That's good. I see you're not too hungry today." He commented on her plate, as she stared down.

"Not really." She shrugged softly, continuing to smile kindly at him.

"Here, have some pie I made it myself." Daniel handed her a slice as she placed it onto her tray.

"Sweet I'll take a bite later. So, how do you like the valley so far?" The blonde asked curiously.

"Well, it hasn't been dull. Now that you're here." Daniel smiled faintly.

Genevieve began to blush a bit from the comment, as she bit her lip nervously. "Well was Newark dull?" she asked.

Daniel pauses momentarily as he glanced over her. How did she know that he was from Newark?

"How did you know I was from Newark?" Daniel asked curiously. As she shrugged, "Well, on the beach you told me you were from New Jersey, and I asked." She said laughing gently.

"Are you sitting with anybody?"

"Well, I was going with my friends. But today it can be with you if it's okay?" Genevieve asked.

'_She wants to sit with me. The most popular girl wants to sit with me,'_ Daniel smiled fondly at his thought.

"Here you want some milk?" Daniel held out a milk carton. Gemma looked before nodding her head, so he handed her one. However, went he lightly touched her hand, Daniel could have sworn that he felt a small spark and both of them flinch away. Wait, she felt that too?

"Anyway, sorry about the soccer tryouts yesterday. If you haven't heard, my brother had Bobby, the guy who tripped you off the team." Genevieve stated.

"Really? Uh, those are the breaks, you know." Daniel shrugged.

"Yeah, well you remember the guy that I slapped his face at the beach?" Genevieve asked, as Daniel immediately thought that maybe she used to date him or something.

"Oh yeah, King Karate." Daniel joked waving his hand around.

"Yeah well you see he wanted to date me, but I rejected him." She said sincerely.

"Well, that's good to—. What?" Daniel paused before looking at her, continuing with his banter, "You're right, I know."

Genevieve eyed him weirdly as she called out, "What are you doing?"

Daniel looked down at her before responding, "Oh, it's just this voice in my head, saying I got to be some kind of yo-yo."

She giggled softly as they approached the lunch lady in line. She was going to hand her hand but she was interrupted, "I'll pay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Daniel nodded as he paid for both their lunches. Then they started walking to find a table for the two of them.

"Still, it doesn't matter, it's in the past." She replied as she found a table nearby.

"In the past? What do you mean?" He asked jogging towards her.

"Days," She simply responded.

"Days? One day? Five days? How many?" Daniel asked urgently but all Gemma did was laughed and sat down at a table. He continued to nudge her playfully about Johnny, but she wouldn't budge.

They spent their lunch together, talking, laughing, and enjoying their time together. But it all ended when the bell rang, so they went their separate ways. Daniel kept thinking about joining Karate after the two incidents that occurred in the last two days. After his last class, Daniel decided that he will join the Karate dojo that's near his mother's new job.

He rode his bike to the restaurant as he spotted her near the glass window. Daniel gently knocked against the glass window as she looked up. He signaled that he was going to the Karate dojo, when his mother signaled her watch, meaning to check the time. Daniel nodded in understanding before he went to check it out.

The brunette boy crossed the street as he went to the door, he looked through the glass before heading inside. He opened the door, and the first thing he was greeted was the sound of someone yelling loudly. He kept on walking around seeing different posters and pictures on a certain man.

Daniel stared at the trophies proudly amongst the other achievements the man has accomplished. He kept walking forward as he stared at the same man that was in the pictures hanging on the wall. Daniel realized that the man was the sensei for this dojo, he couldn't focus on what he was saying, but observing the students there.

'_Maybe I can learn Karate and defend myself. And maybe… just maybe Gwen might like me,'_ Causing Daniel to smile softly, pondering about it.

Just then the students began to rise and were ready to begin their practice. The brunette boy continued staring as he saw everyone bow, except for—.

Oh no. It was Johnny, who glanced over to him and smirked widely. Daniel softly groaned, clearly annoyed that he was here, Daniel waited when everyone began to stand up straight, and it was Daniel's moment to head out the front door. Disappointed, Daniel went back to the restaurant and went to sit in one of the tables waiting for his mother.

After a few minutes, his mother came right behind asking her son, "Guess what?"

"What?" Daniel stated.

"I'm going to be trained as a manager. Isn't that great?!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah," Daniel nodded, not interested.

"They got this program. It's 2 nights a week. As soon as a spot opens, you're in. And the benefits, I could never get them working on computers. They pay for everything."

The brunette teenager didn't have much to say but just declare, "That's great Ma."

"What's the matter, Daniel?" She asked curiously. _'Of course, she found out. Moms always do.' _Daniel mentally thought about it.

"Nothing," Daniel simply stated, but his mother didn't fall for it.

"Well, remember when you went to the country club for summer, and you hated it because you had no friends. What happened?"

"I… I got poison ivy." He recalled the fond distant memory. Daniel softly shivered as he can still imagine the non-stop itching and pain for hours on end.

"Yes, but you also met Kevin and Kenny, who became your best friends in the world. You got to give it a try. I know it's hard, but we're not quitters, are we?" Daniel thought about it, as the Cobra Kai gang were looking at the window, but the brunette boy didn't notice them.

"I guess not."

"Hey, what's with the Karate place?" His mother continued to ask him.

"No, it sucks."

Good, because we probably can't afford it. And the girl situation?" Lucille noted as she gave a small smile in acknowledgment.

"It's okay." Daniel shrugged, not wanting to talk about it.

"Just okay? To me, the whole world turned blonde. You got your eye on anybody?"

He immediately thought about Genevieve, his lips curving into a wide smile at the thought of her.

"Cute?" Ma asked, as Daniel quickly nodded.

"No, not cute. She's… I mean she's beyond cute."

"But, she's blonde, right?"

"Definitely. She's got blonde hair." Daniel answered too quickly, as his mother smiled gently.

"Is she as pretty as Judy?"

"Oh, ma she buries Judy in a second." Daniel declared, and to him it was true. When he first saw Genevieve he thought he had found an angel living on Earth. From her beautiful luscious blonde hair, light olive eyes, and her stunning and caring personality. The difference between Judy and Genevieve was that the blonde girl was true, unique, and genuine compared to his brunette ex-girlfriend.

"She buries Judy?!" His mother exclaimed, clearly surprised that he moved on so quickly from his ex-girlfriend. She started to get up, "Listen, you tell me about that later. I love you. Careful how you ride home." Daniel nodded in understanding as he quietly sat alone in the table.

Simultaneously, Genevieve was disappointed at her brother for leaving her, but she knew that he had his life and she had hers. She biked along the street as she was heading to a local liquor store. She kept biking we she saw Daniel near a restaurant window, that Genevieve remembered that she visited there a few times. The blonde teenager slowed down as she got a good look at the brunette woman, she assumed that it would be his mother. Well, she could different see the resemblance between them, from their brunette hair to matching facial features.

Genevive looked both sides of the street before crossing as she got off her bike. She peeked through the door before heading inside the restaurant. She faintly remembered the restaurant, but it differently got upgraded after 5 years. She kept walking, trying to find him, but she softly heard him say, "I don't know. She's beautiful. I'd say she's beautiful. I think she's beautiful."

'_Beautiful? Who was he talking about?' _Genevieve wondered as she got closer to him.

But, Daniel continued talking to himself about Genevieve, "I think she's something else. She's hot, definitely hot."

'_Who was he even—. Wait? Why do I even care?' _Gemma muttered under her breath, as she shook off the thought and went to Daniel. She didn't see him eating when she touched his shoulder slowly.

Daniel was caught off guard by someone touching him, so naturally, he turned around, "Woah, hey Gwen I didn't see you coming."

"Don't worry about it, you were eating. And talking to yourself." She quickly stopped after she confessed the last phrase. _'Why did I say that?'_ Genevieve pondered over the thought. Daniel's eyes immediately widened in shock as he cleared his throat loudly.

"Yeah, did you hear anything?" He eyed her, as Gemma quickly answered, "No, of course not."

_Lies. _

"What are you doing here if I might ask?" The boy teenager asked.

Genevieve shrugged, "Well, I was on my way to the store, but I saw you. So, I wanted to say hi. What about you? Was that your mom I saw?"

"Yeah, she's my mom. Anyway, I didn't know Johnny goes to the Karate place on the other side of the street." Daniel pointed to the Karate dojo across the street.

"Yeah, he goes there." Gemma nodded swiftly before realizing something as she quirked her eyebrows upward, "Wait, how do you know?"

Daniel rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well, I went to check it out, but I found out he was there, so I left."

"So you were thinking about taking Karate?" She asked seriously, as she sat down still facing Daniel.

"Yeah, I know it sounds stupid—."

"No, it doesn't. I said the same thing to myself when I first wanted to take Karate." She answered.

"Well, I do want to. Just not with the Cobra Kai's."

"I guess you're right… Anyway, I have to go and pass by somewhere." Gemma said, getting up from her chair.

"Wait! What if I come with you?" He asked, causing Gemma to slowly blush a bit. She thought about the idea, before seeing him practically ready to leave with her.

"Sure," As both teenagers walked outside the restaurant and onto their bikes as they cruised through the streets. Genevieve spotted the store she had to go as she said, "Wait! I need to get something. I'll be right back!"

"Where are you going?" Daniel hollered at her.

"Inside the store, wait for me," Genevieve called out before heading inside the store, she went through the aisles before stopping at the Feminine Products. The blonde teenager looked both ways before she carefully walked to the Menstrual Products, she quickly grabbed a pack of tampons. She was about the pay at the register but when she heard chatter coming from the other side. Curious, she slowly walked around and took a glance at whoever was there.

"What's wrong Bobby? Still upset about what happened yesterday?"

"Bullshit, Johnny. I don't care about the team and fuck Leo!" Bobby hissed furiously. Johnny looked up before spotting a flash of blonde hair around the corner. He discreetly smirked as he shushed his friends, pointing at the person hiding behind the corner.

Johnny quietly walked forward, as Genevieve became stiff as she felt someone coming. She quickly slipped away and went to another aisle to hide from them. Frustrated he snapped his fingers to his friends to look around the liquor store.

Gemma hesitantly walked to the counter and quickly got a pack of gum, a bag of chips, and her Tampon box. She grabbed the plastic bag as she quietly thanked the woman before she looked around her surroundings.

"Where do you think you are going, Gemma?" Johnny suddenly said as he gripped onto her wrists.

"N-nowhere. I mean I'm going home," Gemma declared as she walked stiffly away from him.

"Now, what's the rush?" Johnny asked, continuing to gently grab her. He was about to look inside the plastic bag when she swatted his hand away.

"Ooh, feisty one you are. I like feisty." Johnny whispered huskily towards her face. She stared at him less than a second before rolling her eyes at him.

"Yeah well I don't like jerks who don't respect personal space," Gemma retorted as she lightly pushed him away from her.

Johnny immediately thought about a quote that made him wonder if it was about her. _'Too beautiful to die, too wild to live.' _He ponders about it for a moment, as he realized that Genevieve was exactly what it said. She _is_ too beautiful for someone like her to die, and she _is_ spirited that would make anyone want to distinguish her fiery personality.

"Look I gotta go, alright. I'll talk to you later." Gemma hurried away from them when she reached the door. She exited as she sighed softly through her nose in frustration before spotting Daniel standing against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Gemma smiled as she tried to forget the interaction as she sat on her bike, "All done. Come on, let's go."

"Alright, lead the way," As he curtsy playfully as Gemma followed along with his banter. However, Johnny and his friends were heading out when Tommy pointed out towards the duo. Johnny only smirked with an idea formulating in his mind as they followed them with a certain amount of distance. Just enough for them not to spot the Cobra Kai's but still, be able to follow them.

As Daniel and Genevieve continued to cruise around she found out some things about him and she was sure he found out more about her. Although, she discreetly didn't mention her parents' names because she might worry that he would only be friends with her because of her social status.

It was eventually getting late as the sunset painted the sky with shades of purple, pink, and yellow clashing together. As they both observed the sunset, Daniel couldn't help but take a risk of glancing over his shoulder. And there she was; radiant as the sun with a soft smile evident on her face.

Daniel immediately thought about heading home since he knew his mother might be coming back from work soon. He stood up as Gemma gave a confused smile. "Where are you going?"

"I need to be home, so I have to be back soon." Daniel nodded slowly, as she stood up following him. "Then let me come with you. You know to return the favor."

"Alright," Daniel said as he didn't think about it for too long. "Oh, I live at the South— uh, something."

"South Seas?" Gemma asked curiously.

"I think so…"

"Well, does Freddie Fernandez live there?" Gemma continued to question him.

"Yeah! Then that's it."

"Then, I'll show you a shortcut I know."

For the third time today, Daniel was right beside Genevieve as they went through a dirt road near a decliner hill. They were both having some fun when Daniel heard a soft noise coming behind them. He quickly took turned around before he faced forward with a mild-scared expression.

Confused, Genevieve looked back to see Johnny heading straight at them. She immediately began to curse under her breathe, as she realized that after the interaction in the liquor store, they followed her.

Daniel swiftly started to peddle faster as she followed his actions but it was still feeble against the motorbikes.

"Looking for a shortcut back to Newark, Daniel?" Bobby ridicules him.

"Bobby, leave us alone," Gemma demanded, but of course, no one listened to her. They started to surround them, well mostly Daniel.

"No way, he wants to learn Karate. Well, here's your first lesson. How to take a fall." Johnny yelled. The guys started to push him into the side, while Johnny grabbed her. They pushed Daniel aside as he fell down the hill before he hit his forehead against the rough dirt.

"Let go of me!" She hissed at him. He finally let go when she was safe from falling with that_ loser _hanging around his girl.

"Fine! Let's go, guys!" Johnny hollered and they reeve their bikes away from them. Genevieve slowed down before stopping completely and walked down the hill. She saw Daniel laying on the grass, sporting a new bruise on his forehead.

"Daniel!" Gemma shouted. She bends down next to him and exclaimed, "Oh my god! Are you okay? Let me help you. Please?"

He just nodded as she gently pulled him up and grabbed his arm around herself. Even though he was about 6 inches taller than her. She tried to help him get up, before remembering that she had a small kit in her backpack.

Genevieve took him up the hill carefully before gently commanding him to stand still while she cleaned the wound. She took some hydrogen peroxide into a cotton pad and gently rubbed it against his cut. At first, he hissed a bit loud before he just kept flinching every time she would touch the cut and bruises.

Next, she placed a gauze pad softly against his forehead, but while she was doing it, she noticed he was staring directly at her. Gemma just looked at him, then gave a small grin.

They walked back to his apartment, with Daniel dragging his bike behind him. Daniel didn't want to talk, and Gemma respected that decision. They weren't too far so they walked through the parking area of the South Seas apartments.

They both noticed a car coming, and Daniel started to do heavy breathings. She tried to understand what he was doing when he began to yell, "This damn bike. I hate this bike!"

He banged it against the garbage, making Gemma a little startled but his sudden actions. He kicked it a couple of times before throwing it into the garbage.

"Daniel, are you okay?" Genevieve asked sincerely for her friend.

"No, I'm not okay! Just go!" Daniel yelled with rage. Gemma's eyes widen with disbelief as she stared at a woman coming out of her car.

"Daniel, what's wrong?" His mother, Lucille asked panicking.

"Nothing," He replied quietly.

"Why did you throw your bike away? Also, why did you yell at her, she was trying to help?" Lucille exclaimed, but Daniel just started to walk away.

"Because I felt like it, ma." He simply stated.

"Look at me, when I'm talking to you. Oh my god! What happened? Did she get hurt too? Don't tell me it's another bike accident." She practically cried out, as she observed both of them.

"What do you want to hear?" Daniel asked, already knowing the answer.

"The truth."

"No, you don't. All you want to hear is how great it is here. Maybe great for you, but sucks for me!" He yelled and kicked the wall repeatedly.

Gemma became frozen from shock from the realization, Is that how he feels?

"I hate this place! I hate it! Why can't we go back home? Why can't we go back home!" He continued to yell. The blonde teenager didn't know what else to do so, it was getting more and more awkward. She slowly walked backwards before she walked away from them.

Daniel and his mother, Lucille continued to argue without both of them noticing Genevieve leaving. "Listen to me. I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong." she cried, touching his face.

"I got to take Karate. That's it! Not in the Y, but a good school." Daniel answered as she became worried about him, but she knew he needed some personal space.

But for the rest of the night, she couldn't stop wondering why he thinks it sucks here? Did he mean it? She wondered as she nodded herself to sleep and everything seemed to fade away softly.


	9. KARATE KID PART I: Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Tender Moments **

Genevieve was awake most of the night but since she had school, the blonde teenager was forced to get ready. She tiredly rubbed her eyes as she stifled a yawn before quickly changing into some jeans with a Billy Idol concert shirt. She hurriedly walked downstairs getting some fruit with waffles for breakfast. She heard a car honk loudly from outside after a few minutes as she grabbed her backpack before running to her brother's car.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit tired," Gemma stated as he eyed her. Obviously, 'tired' was an understatement. Her eyes were slightly irritated, her blonde hair was disheveled a bit, and her constant tired smile showed her pearly whites. Her clothes were slightly wrinkled from the chest and waist, but other than that she seemed almost normal.

"A bit? More like you didn't sleep a wink last night," Leo said as he got out of the driveway, heading towards school. Cassie was also there, smiling at her older sister. Gemma said nothing still she just nodded softly as she glanced over her shoulder, looking out the window. They first dropped off Cassie, who gave kissed Leo on the cheek and Gemma a hug before waving as she walked through the gates. Leonardo drove off, continuing to drive while neither of them spared a small conversation.

Once they arrived there, Gemma waved goodbye to her brother as she headed to her first period. Genevieve tried to focus but sometimes her eyelids get droopy as she had her head against her hand in support. Luckily, some teachers won't notice her constant yawning and stretching. Sometimes, she would catch herself almost slamming her head against the desk or that she would lean on someone's shoulder in support.

She was in a tired mood, and it wasn't helping that most of her classes were painfully slow and boring. Gemma truly believed that time was even taking longer than what she intended to be. Not only that but sometimes she would see Olivia by the halls. Throughout lunch, she was silently listening to her friends chatting, but her mind was somewhere else. However, after Cheerleading Practice, she jumped with glee that classes ended before finding Ali. She spotted the blonde girl with another friend of Gemma's.

"Hey, Ali. Susan," Gemma greeted the girls who happily walked together through the open hallways. The girls' conversations were simple yet entertaining about what was going on. They turned around the corner, watching other students passing by. Some were greeting at them, while the three popular teenagers walked through the halls.

"Has Olivia given you trouble yet?" Ali spoke first, wondering about the incident not too long ago. The whole school was still buzzing about the feud between the two popular girls. Olivia had some support, especially from her cousin Bobby and some of the Cobra Kai's. Gemma didn't think this was important, even if she had more support than the brunette player.

"No, not yet," Genevieve stated. Not giving a second thought about her _ex-_best friend. Even if they were friends for years, sometimes people change. For the better or worse.

"Do you guys want to the arcade today?" Susan asked the girls as Ali and Gemma thought about it. They both had nothing else to do, just some assignments for History, but other than that nothing. Gemma nodded her head, already making her final decision.

"Sure why not? I don't have anything else to do." Ali answered as Gemma wrapped her arms around their shoulders. The taller blonde guides them around as she chimes in, "Same here."

"Good, because I'm bored at home," Susan remarked playfully at her friends. They continued to laugh louder, talking about other nonsense that was practically anything. Daniel sat down during Study Hall staring at the book bored when he heard a burst of laughter coming from someone passing by. He looked up quickly and noted that Genevieve was walking with some girls around her.

Daniel swiftly stood up, grabbing his backpack leaving the book behind. He briefly lifted his arms, sniffing at his armpits if it didn't smell too bad. Luckily, it didn't as much as he thought it would be, so he ran up behind her until he poked her shoulder gently. This confused her, thus causing her to turn around slowly and saw Daniel smiling at her kindly.

"Hi, how's your forehead?" Genevieve asked curiously when Daniel walked beside her. The other two girls shared a small smile for their friend, maybe this was her chance. But then again she was so hard-headed that she won't give in yet.

"Oh yeah, definitely better when you helped me clean up the cuts. Thanks for that," Daniel pointed out, as he lightly touched his forehead. He brushed his hair back, while Gemma held a bright smile. Gemma just nodded as she stared into his warm chocolate eyes, "Yeah, no problem."

"That's gross," Susan states out loudly, interrupting her friend's little staring. Both girls noticed the close interaction between their best friend and the new guy at school. He was cute, with a boyish grin on his lips and nice soft fluffy hair for a bonus.

"Oh Daniel, this is Susan, and you already know Ali," Gemma explained after she introduced them. They gave a small wave at him in greeting, but they kept their distance. Daniel gave a polite smile, but he was rather focused on the girl he was amazed by since day one coming to California.

"Hi," Daniel greeted them but mostly to Susan as she just examined him closely. He seemed nice enough, he didn't look like a pervert or something along those lines. Still, she just barely met him, so she couldn't just make assumptions… yet.

"Charmed." Susan simply stated as she nudged Genevieve. Gemma rolled her eyes at Susan's tactics on trying to set them up, as she nudged back playfully. The two girls strolled right behind, but close enough to hear the conversation.

"Anyway, we're going to the arcade, and I was wondering if you want to come with us?" Gemma questioned him. Daniel thought about the offer, wondering if it was fine going with the girls. It wouldn't hurt? Would it?

"Yeah, sure. Sounds great to me." He replied casually. Completely forgetting that he had to help his mother continuing to unpack at 4 p.m., almost 2 hours away from now.

"Good, because you have to check out this new game. It's Super Mario Bros. and it's a two-player game. And I need someone to be my partner," Genevieve chirped happily. The quartet walked around the corner, continuing to have a conversation.

Daniel's smile quickly fades when he spotted the Cobra Kai's near Johnny's motorbike. Gemma asked him a question but didn't get a response from him. Gemma noticed Daniel's expression changed into something grim. She furrowed her eyebrows as she looked ahead to see Johnny and the Cobra Kai's. Genevieve began to groaned mentally, as she faced Daniel gripping his forearm.

"I just, uh just remember to, uh get something. I'll see you in a minute." Daniel stuttered nervously, as he was about to walk away.

"Daniel you don't have to run away," Gemma said, continuing to hold him. He looked down briefly before he carefully unlaced her fingers. Her eyes pleaded for him to stay, still, he would look away.

"I'm not running away from anything," Daniel stated a pathetic excuse. She rolled her eyes at him, not believing what he was saying. Gemma still insisted that he should come even if Johnny would show up. She knew that Johnny wouldn't do anything if she knows some people there.

"Look we have to deal with it sooner or later." Genevieve declared as her friends nodded in mutual agreement. Daniel shook his head, he was not ready. Not yet. He didn't want to embarrass himself again, suffering the humiliation just like a few days prior. Daniel wants to stay low for a while, it was barely his first week here.

"How about you deal things your way, and I'll deal with my own way," Daniel remarked rather annoyed at her as he began to walk away. Genevieve sighed softly before she started walking towards him.

"Daniel—," She started but was cut off by him, as he turned around and faced her angrily. He couldn't believe the nerve she has. Genevieve couldn't believe the lack of confidence he possesses.

"Get off my case!" He exclaimed walking away, his hands inside his pockets. Gemma just stared as his retracting figure go farther away from her. Gemma felt a frown contour her lips as she looked at her friends, before walking away. In the end, they still decided on going to the arcade, and to tell the truth, they were having fun for hours.

Playing random games, having some snacks as well as taking pictures in the photo booth. They eventually left to walk around a small strip mall, although they didn't buy anything, all the girls enjoyed each other's company. Although, there were a few times were boys would wolf whistle at Genevieve, but she simply ignored their stares and catcalling.

That was until she realized that she had to see Miyagi today. With a heavy heart, she bid goodbye to her friends and walked her way back to the South Seas apartments. Genevieve knew that her brother wouldn't be too thrilled seeing her arrive late. After walking through the parking lot from behind, she saw her brother waiting for her. He gave Gemma a look of relief, as she simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Finally," Leonardo remarked at her as he uncrossed his arms from his chest. He couldn't believe that Genevieve would forget about training. It would usually be the other way around since he was always forgetful about basically everything.

"Well, I'm here. Aren't I?" Genevieve retorted at him, as both siblings walked over to the door. Genevieve politely knocked on the door before opening it slightly ajar. The Lafleur siblings saw Mr. Miyagi by the bonsai trees, meditating quietly.

"So sorry, Sensei. I was caught up on something. It won't happen again," Genevieve apologized to him before the siblings walked over to be a little closer.

"It's alright. Start cutting." Mr. Miyagi simply said, causing them to become a bit confused. Either way, they went to their bonsai tree and started cutting the trees delicately with care and patience. Gemma grabbed some scissors nearby with a few ribbons to add the final touch to the plant.

Genevieve began to ease a bit from all the stress she was recently received at school and her new dilemma with Olivia. It's been quite a while to the point where Gemma was so caught up focusing on the tree, she didn't hear anything around her. She began humming a tune as she tapped her foot against the wooden floor, following the rhythm. Now, Gemma wished she had her Walkman to listen to her playlist.

Meanwhile, Daniel was defeated and exhausted as walked up the stairs to his apartment in a slouch position. After helping his mother unpack, he now realized that it was such a chore to place everything anywhere. He was midway up when he saw his bike there, but fixed and cleaned. To say the least, he was flabbergasted at the surprised he received. He looked around the complex before he thought of one person. With a small grin, he hurriedly walked downstairs strolling around the corner.

He looked around to see if anyone else was there, continuing to head to where he needed to go. Daniel knocks gently at the door, hoping to receive a response. Nothing. Daniel waited a few moments before he let himself through the door to look at Miyagi's back facing him. He couldn't see what he was doing, only that he was humming a soft tune to distract himself.

"Did you fix my bike?" Daniel asked, still not seeing either of the Lafleur siblings. Gemma walked away to the sink, as she carefully waters the beautiful tree before she continued cutting some more.

"Hai," Mr. Miyagi confirmed in his native language. Daniel just stood there, not knowing what to do after that. He awkwardly stared around the place, it was tidied up and everything was in place.

"Thank you," Daniel answered sincerely at the old man who now he knew fixed his bike. Ever since coming to California, Daniel has been feeling left out from the rest. He didn't fit in with the kids in his school, even if Gemma was very welcoming to him. Daniel believed he didn't deserve it, especially from someone who's a _higher status_ than him.

"Welcome."

"I really appreciate that," Daniel observed him focusing on cutting the trees. Miyagi snapped a few dry branches off before placing the ribbon onto some branches. He leaned against the doorway to have a better look at what he was doing to the young tree.

"Are those real trees?" Daniel wondered before he saw a faint flash of blonde hair. Maybe it was just his imagination.

"You like to see, come inside." Miyagi directed towards him, slowly Daniel walked through the screen door. The door gently hit the wind chimes, as Leonardo's ears perked up from the sound. He looked back to his sister who was in the back room, so the blonde teenager swiftly walked to her direction. Luckily, Daniel didn't look at his direction, while Leo made sure to mind his steps and while not making too many sounds.

"Thanks. How did they get so small?" He questioned, pointing at the small Bonsai trees that were placed aside. Miyagi spared a glance before a small grin appeared.

"I trim. Clip here, tie there." Miyagi simply answered. Daniel walked around his shoulder to have a closer look at the trees. Meanwhile, Gemma felt a small pitch as she yelped quietly, however, her brother covered her mouth to stifle the noise. She glared at him, as Leonardo lifted his left hand to signal her to be quiet.

"What?" Gemma whispered harshly, wondering why he had to scare her that way. Leo just grabbed her wrist as he pointed to the direction of their mentor and a new visitor. He signaled her to listen, placing his left handcuffing around his ear.

"Just listen," Leo said in a hushed tone, both siblings watched the interaction between Daniel and Mr. Miyagi. It wouldn't be a surprise that their mentor would probably do something for Daniel, being the new neighbor in the complex.

"Where did you learn how? Japan?" Daniel continued with the conversation, becoming curious about Mr. Miyagi. He noted that he was a man with a few words, yet he was a soft-spoken and kind man by the looks of it.

"Okinawa," Miyagi confirmed, cutting some more branches off.

"Where's that?" Daniel questioned, not recalling where that place would be. Still, he reckons that it's in the Eastern Hemisphere, perhaps near the North Pacific or China.

My country. Uh, China, here. Japan here. Okinawa, here," Mr. Miyagi emphasized his point by using his hand, placing the countries in order on the map. Daniel tried to imagine where that would be, before nodding his head in agreement.

"Did you go to school for this?" Daniel pointed at the bonsai trees, being perfectly cut and cultivated into a beautiful plant.

"Father teaches," Miyagi commented politely at the boy who continues to ask questions.

"Was he a gardener?" Daniel proposed.

"Fisherman," The old mentor declared. After a small argument between the two siblings, Gemma didn't focus on what her brother was saying. She brought back the bonsai tree she was washing as spotted Daniel observing the trees she helped maintain.

"Fisherman?" Daniel looked to one spot where Genevieve was cutting some Bonsai trees. He delicately touched the tree, admiring the craftsmanship, "These are really beautiful."

Gemma strolled back as she heard Daniel complement her work, her lips curved into a grin. She decided to have a little fun as she playfully swayed her hips as she held her head high, while Leo just shook his head. Both weren't being discreet that they liked each other, even if Gemma wouldn't admit it now.

"Thanks," The blonde girl called out as she placed another one right next to it. Daniel's eyes widened at the sight of her, and behind Gemma was her brother, who he never imagined cutting trees as some sort of meditation. Of course, he didn't want to tease him about it. After all, he did help defend him during Soccer practice.

"You? And you? What are—," Daniel pointed out towards Gemma before her brother. The siblings gave small smirks to Daniel, both knowing what he was going to say to them.

"You mean 'What are we doing here?' Well, Mr. Miyagi is our mentor." Leo replied as he shrugged his shoulders at the boy. Once Gemma strolled right beside him, he leaned against her shorter figure.

"Even if Dad knows Karate," Leo muttered to his sister as she quietly pinching his ear to shut him up. Leo immediately yelped softly, trying to massage his ear from the stinging sensation. They stared at each other before they decided that it would become suspicious. She gave him a small frown before turning back to her friend.

"Anyway, what are _you_ doing here?" Gemma asked curiously. Miyagi continued to cut the bonsai tree in peace, but he didn't say anything about his student's sudden change of mood.

"Well, I uh, saw my bike fixed and I wanted to thank Mr. Miyagi," Daniel said nervously, as he used his left hand to gently fix his hair. Gemma eyed her mentor briefly, not knowing that he did a kind gesture. Daniel tried his hardest not to stare back at Leo's harsh glance directly towards him. Miyagi motioned Daniel to come near him as he stated, "Come. You try."

Daniel immediately protested, but Mr. Miyagi guided him towards a row of uncut bonsai trees. He placed the boy into where Genevieve was previously sitting. Daniel weakly defended himself saying, "I don't know how to do this stuff."

"No, sit down." Miyagi insisted as Gemma held back a giggle at his flustered expression and awkward movement. Daniel sat down, but he still felt like he won't be able to cut the trees beautifully like how Genevieve did. It must have taken her time and effort to make the trees very lush and display vibrant colors.

"No, no, I may mess it up. I don't want to mess it up. It's fine if I watch how you do it," Daniel urged them, but both siblings shook their heads from his response. Gemma walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder for comfort. She grabbed placed the stray hair away from her face, her cerulean eyes glistening to match with her warm smile.

"How would you know you messed up if you never tried it?" Gemma replied, getting a feeling that he would know how to respond to her back. Both teenagers stared into each other's eyes, almost like if they were in a daze. "Look it's not hard to do it. Do you believe me?"

"Yes," Daniel answered too quickly, as Leo's glance became a stern glare. He blinked as he registered what he practically shouted, Daniel immediately felt nervous again before stuttering, "I, uh, mean yeah I do."

"Good. Now close eye," Mr. Miyagi instructed Daniel, who slowly closed his eyes not knowing what he was doing. "Trust… Concentrate." But, all he saw was darkness and a few sparkles in his mind. He decided to wait for a few seconds. Still, nothing. Daniel opened his eyes slowly, but Miyagi continued, "Concentrate."

Daniel hesitantly shuts his eyes, hearing the old man says softly, "Think only tree. Make a perfect picture down to last pine needle." He slowly saw an image of a bonsai tree, and how it was being shaped and made into a perfect cut. However, he felt it wasn't capable of doing something like cultivating a tree.

"Wipe your mind clean everything but tree." Miyagi recited almost as if Daniel was under his chanting. Daniel's shoulder slowly relaxed, his breathing became even as he focused on his mind. "Nothing exists in the whole world. Only tree."

Gemma glanced at his relaxed face, although subconsciously her cheeks began to flush into a soft peach tone. Leo saw her reaction as she blinked gently before turning around, only to face him. Leo wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. The blonde teenager leaned down to her ear whispering with a smirk, "So, you don't like him, you say?"

"I like him as a _friend, _alright?" Gemma answered rather too quickly, in a hushed tone causing her brother to grin even more at her defensive expression. She playfully shoved him away, but her smile didn't hold the same annoyance as her eyes. She didn't understand why she was becoming defensive about Daniel, he was just her friend? Right?

"Okay don't get all defensive on me." Leo teased, playing along with her. Gemma walked back to continue cutting the rest of the trees where the brother was. Since Daniel occupies her station, she worked alongside her brother, who followed pursuit as he grabbed the ribbon before tying it to his tree.

"You got it?" Miyagi asked softly, Daniel responded with a hard nod. Miyagi smiles a bit, "Now open eye. Remember the picture?"

"Yeah…" Daniel said, his eyes fluttering and adjusting to the light. He continued to stare at the bonsai tree, concentrating on his vision.

"Make like picture," Miyagi said holding out the scissors. Daniel gently gripped the scissors, as he inhaled a soft breath. Mr. Miyagi walked away, "Just trust picture."

Daniel grabbed a small branch as he hesitantly places the scissors near it. He then thought he couldn't do it, "But how do I know if my picture is the right one?"

"If come from inside you, always the right one," Miyagi answered wisely, without looking back at the young teenager. Daniel looked towards the Lafleur siblings, both concentrating hard on their trees. Gemma catches his glance as she sends him an encouraging smile. She then mouth inaudibly, _'You can do it. I just know it.' _

That encouraged the brunette boy to start with the first cut. After doing so, he began to feel a bit more confident about what he was doing and weirdly enough, it sort of made him more relaxed and calmer than earlier. He then realized that he acted like a jerk towards Genevieve when she was just trying to help during school.

However, Daniel remained seated as he went to cut the next tree. He repeated the process for about a good ten minutes, while everyone was minding their own business. Daniel's mom came through the door when she spotted her son. His mother held a genuine smile for her son, after his outburst she didn't think that she would see him more relaxed and calm. Daniel's mother, Lucille called out to her son, "Hi, Daniel."

Daniel looked over his shoulder, seeing his mother behind the screen door. The two Lafleur siblings were by the door, both confused about who it was. Daniel responded, "Hey ma. Come on in."

Lucille politely walked in, not looking at the two siblings but rather directly at her son, "I see you fixed your bike."

Daniel immediately protested, not wanting to take credit for it. "Oh, no. Mr. Miyagi fixed it."

"Oh, wow. Great. Thank you." Mrs. LaRusso expressed her gratitude to Mr. Miyagi for fixing her son's bike. She immediately reached inside her handbag to retrieve some money, before stating, "Uh, how much do we owe you?"

Mr. Miyagi stopped for a moment turned his direction to the woman. He calmed said, "Oh, no, please. No need. Um, my pleasure." Lucille nodded her head as she placed her wallet inside, before walking to her son who was calmly cutting the branches.

"That's very nice. Hi, champ." His mother greeted as she gave him a feathery kiss on his forehead. He grinned softly as he continued to stare at his tree. "Hey."

"Let me see. What are you doing?" She asked curiously, wondering why he would be here learning a bit about botany.

"I'm trimming my, uh, baby tree here." Daniel answered, but Mr. Miyagi interrupted them by saying the trees name, "Bonsai tree."

Daniel paused for a moment before repeating the phrase incorrectly, "Banzai tree."

"_Bonsai._" Mr. Miyagi responds again, as Daniel looked back at him. He grunted softly, but he knew it was for a good intention.

"Bonsai," Daniel corrected himself, while his mother admired the trees. "They're beautiful."

"Well actually, Gemma cut them," Daniel pointed towards the blonde girl who was a bit startled. She placed a hand over her beating heart before giving a small smile towards the woman. She walked over to the pair before giving Daniel's mother a firm handshake for a first impression.

"Hi, I'm Genevieve, or what your son calls me Gemma. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Larusso." Genevieve greeted with a hint of her French accent, as Lucille's eyes widened in realization. This was the very same girl that helped her son home the night before.

"Oh, um, it's nice to meet you, sweetheart," Lucille said a little stunned. Daniel wasn't lying when he mentioned that she was beautiful compared to his ex-girlfriend. She was stunning and Lucille had the impression that this girl wasn't the type to be unfaithful. Genevieve motioned her brother to come beside her so that he can at least be kind to their guests.

"I'm Leonardo, Genevieve's older brother madame. I'm, ah, a friend of your son." Leo responded giving the woman a handshake. Both siblings gave warm smiles, although Gemma's was more of a tired one.

"It's nice to meet Daniel's friends. Thank you, really it's hard moving to another state for a new start," Lucille spoke kindly. She then remembered about her son's rant at the restaurant yesterday, she pulled Daniel close to her.

"Daniel, is this the girl you were talking—," Lucille wanted to ask him, still, Daniel immediately shushed her but cutting her off. He shook his head rapidly from side to side, not wanting Gemma to already know he likes her.

"Yeah-h, ma. She's my friend, actually, they are both my friends." Daniel stuttered nervously, while the siblings shared confused expressions. Genevieve began to blush a bit at her brother's triumph smirk, knowing full well that Daniel is crushing hard on his baby sister.

"Yeah, well, um, she learned from Mr. Miyagi, who learned it in Okinawa. That's where he's from." Daniel swiftly changed to a different conversation, not wanting to embarrass himself even more.

"Really? It's so delicate." Lucille commented as Mr. Miyagi walked over to her handing her a fresh-cut tree. It took her a moment to register what he was trying to do. She stuttered in shock, "F-For me?"

Mr. Miyagi nodded, but Daniel's mother protested, "Oh, no. I-I couldn't."

"Oh please. Uh, hurting feeling." Mr. Miyagi explained as he handed her the plant once again. This time she accepted it as she stared at the man, "That's very nice. Thank you."

"I know just where it'll go. Well come on, it's getting late." Mrs. Larusso said excitedly as she reminded herself to place the bonsai tree near the kitchen.

"All right, ma. I'll be up in half an hour." Daniel declared as he wanted to talk to Genevieve, but his mother wasn't having any of that.

"No, we got to go now. Remember school tomorrow," His mother reminded him, as she walked over to the girl. "It was nice meeting you, honey."

"Oh, well, I'm glad I got to meet you too. I hope you enjoy living here in California," Genevieve said kindly before she walked over to Daniel. Genevieve started by saying, "Hey, I'm sorry for earlier today, I—,"

"Hey, no! I was the one who was being an idiot to you. You were just trying to be nice, hell, you have always been since day one!" Daniel exclaimed, but his mother harshly insisted, "Language, young man!"

Gemma chuckled at their interaction before she gave the boy a quick hug, "Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow." Daniel hesitantly hugged her back, still, he felt that it was too short of close contact.

"Y-Yeah, see you later," Daniel stuttered before he strolled over to his neighbor, "Thank you for everything."

"Yeah welcome," Miyagi answered, seeing the young man closely. Daniel stood up leaving his plant behind. Mr. Miyagi noticed as he strolled over to where he cut the bonsai tree, "Oh. Don't forget the tree. Must practice."

"Thank you." Daniel said honestly, walking over to the door, hearing someone call out, "Sayonara." Once they were heading to their apartment, Daniel started telling his mother everything, "Hey ma! He gave me the nicest one. He's something else. Did you see? You saw what he did to my bike. This guy's great."

"Yes, honey. And was Genevieve the one you were talking about yesterday?" Lucille started with a large grin, knowing her son couldn't deny it. Daniel nodded timidly, but his mom gave him a comforting hug as they retire for the night.

The Lafleur siblings started to head home after it was past ten. Leonardo was constantly teasing his sister, not denying that there must be some type of chemistry there. After a long day, Genevieve drifted away into her dreams, not realizing that someone else was dreaming of her. Just a few more weeks until it's October, meaning the month of Halloween.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Hello everyone and I want to say something first… I'm soo sorry for not updating in like literally for THREE months or even more! But I'm back and I hope you guys are ready for what I have in store for the story. I just love Genevieve and her helpful nature and with Daniel, he's just… uh, he will be the death of me. Also be sure to check my other stories as for my popular one, One Of A Kind. Please comment below on who's your favorite Karate Kid or Cobra Kai character and why? **


End file.
